The Competition
by DestinyWitch
Summary: The Malfoys are looking for a partner for Draco to marry to gain back their honour. Then an invitation arrived for a competition to select a spouse for Lord Emrys, a royalty. AU after OTP, toys, a bit of D/S and SLASH. Part one of the Emrys Saga. OFF HIATUS
1. The Search of the Path Back to Glory

**Chapter 1 – the Search of the Path Back to Glory**

It is the same thing every time, Draco thought. His mother and father sitting in his father's study with newspapers, heritage scrolls, Gringotts vaults information and many other things spread in front of them. Flipping through it and marking the information that could be of use to bring the Malfoy name back to high society. Apparently the way to do that was by fixing their son, Draco to a well off, love by public and respected and also powerful family by marriage to their children. This was the reason for the reports and scrolls as both his parents try to find someone who could possibly agree to fix an arranged marriage with their son.

Personally, Draco though it was hopeless since the fall of the Dark Lord, who he rarely called Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. The fall of the Dark Lord brought Draco's father, the mighty Lord Lucius Malfoy status as a Death Eater to the public earning him time in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, along with other Death Eaters. The family that had a Death Eater was considered even darker and the general public tend to avoid them. When most of the respected families were strictly light it is nearly impossible to find an accepting alliance to be made.

Though, people called Draco handsome and beautiful like an angel but his sarcastic tongue with insults and high standards made him a company not many people prefer in their spouse. So with Draco's attitude, that he had no intention to forcefully change and his family's reputation, overall this search for a good marriage was utterly useless.

To stop this depressing thought, Draco picked up the morning issue of the Daily Prophet and starts to read through it.

After skimming through the headlines about the latest Cannons list and the superb Keeper of Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, his eyes went to the gossip section where it had the latest report of the Savior, Harry Potter sighting apparently in a town close to Godric's Hallow.

After his triumph against the Dark Lord, Potter, based on his so-called-friends Weasel and Weaselette's account, left a note, about a one month after the battle, in his room saying that he is off on a much needed vacation to discover about his heritage and also to study around the globe while experiencing his freedom. Since the start of 'Savior's Freedom Trip' about four years ago, any sighting of Harry Potter was a highly advertised information.

All this thinking about Potter made Draco remember against his will about that one fateful day in winter of his seventh year at Hogwarts just two months away from the final battle.


	2. The Changes of The Golden Boy

**Hey guys. This is my first try at fanfic (i have read lots of fanfic over the years though). A reminder that i don't own anything except the plot line all others belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 2 – The Changes of the Golden Boy**

_Flashback_

Draco was walking back to the Slytherin common room after working on his assignments in the library all day on a Saturday, just about an hour before curfew. As Draco was walk towards the common room he saw the Boy-Who-Lived coming out of the dungeons alone without his awe struck followers that increased since the year before at Hogwarts. According to the gossip network of Hogwarts, after the death of his godfather at the end of his fifth year, he grew over the summer and changed the way he looked and dressed.

When Potter came back to the opening ceremony of his sixth year, he had grown almost a foot, now his height a few inches taller of Draco and threw his dark glasses away, replace by some muggle appliance by the name 'contacts' made with 'platic' or something by that name. his horrendous wardrobe and things that should not be called clothing were changed to tight leather, silk o high-quality cotton clothes that showed the Golden Boy's lean and toned body and made lots of students, both females and males, stare with lust in their eyes. Even the required school robes were now made with silk-like material. To add a bonus to this alluring image, the Chosen One (as the Daily Prophet started to quote him) wore a piercing on his left ear of a phoenix with a snake entangled to it. While on the right ear there was a piercing with the rune that means 'fighter' done in gold. To add to the piercing, a second year Hufflepuff discover that Potter wore a chain with his parent's marriage rings on it and on his left middle finger were a ring displaying the crest of the Marauders that Potter had the Gringotts jewellers make it.

The group name 'Marauders' was told when Finnigan ask the Weasel if he knew that the crest on the ring was. Weasel not realizing that the entire Great Hall even the teachers were listening said "sure, it's the Marauders' crest that Harry designed…. Well he is the heir and he decided to live up to their name" and went back to stuffing his mouth in a disgusting way.

Draco was quite terrified out of his wit and Malfoys are not supposed to be terrified when that sentence bought chaos at the Head table.

The Headmaster was laughing with his eyes twinkling in full force while the other teachers screamed and developed a face with anger, fright, desoeration and some joy with sadness mixed. They start to check their food with detection spells. Even in this unprofessional manner, Draco and all Slytherins knew their Head of House, the controlled Severus Snape will be calm, and it seemed that other students thought so as well of these facts and turn to where the Potions Master sat at the teacher's table.

None of the students were prepared for the Potions Master to be in such a fury state, his face pael, wand clunched in his hand with sparks flying and his face in a sneer wuth his eyes narrowed all pointed towards the doors to the Hall where Potter has still not arrived for breakfast. The student body including all Slytherins were shocked and panicking because of the Potions professir's behaviour. The door opened and the heir of Marauder himself walked in and decided to askquite curiously since every eye was o him.

"Did I do something wrong?" and right at that instant Severus Snape followed by the other teachers, except Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick, stood up and walked towards the door where Potter was standing close by. After all the professors were assembled, taking a deep breath, Draco's godfather, the ultimate Slytherin and Potions Master sneered in a low tone.

"Did I hear correctly, Potter? That you are going to live up to the name of those good for nothing, bullying and scandalous Marauders that your idiotic father with his mutt and wolf have done to Hogwarts with their pranks and mischief that caused them to have the record of the most detention and have over four cabinets full in Filch's office."

"My father and his friends were not good for nothing sir, I am going to live the way they wanted me to with love and happiness with laughter. And no, I will not be playing pranks but instead I will destroy the murdereous Bellatrix Lestrange, Wormtail and Voldemort that took precious loved ones, our family away from me and my honorary god or wolf father Remus Lupin" was the reply that Potter said calmly to his most hated professor and silently walked out of the doors.

_End Flashback_

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review since i have to know if you guys like it. I promise to update in a week!**_  
><em>


	3. The Unforgettable Happenings

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Here is the next chapter, it is the longest chapter so far.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3 – Unforgettable Happenings**

_Time: Two months before the Final Battle, Hogwarts Seventh Year - Flashback_

Shaking his head at the flashback, Draco turned his attention back to Potter who was walking out of dungeons without his followers. Potter did not notice him and continued walking. Hurt, though he shouldn't, at the rejection, Draco exclaimed "Oh, Scarhead, got another detention?" to get the black-haired boy to turn to him but the boy did not even seem to acknowledge that someone spoke. Now annoyed even more, Draco said "How is it working out for you, Potter? To live up to the memory of the brilliant group of blood traitors called the Marauders." That did the trick as the green-eyed boy no teen stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head back to where Draco was standing.

"It will do you good Malfoy if you start to think before making a remark to someone or even insult their precious ones" was the quiet reply of the Gryffindor.

"Don't talk to me like you are better that a Mafoy. You surround yourself with blood traitors and Mudbloods along with half-breeds. You are the pitch bottom of Wizarding society scale and an attention seeker" was Draco's calmly and sneering stated come back though truly he was confused since Potter was usually pissed at him and had a hilarious reaction like the Valentine incident in second year.

"Don't use such foul language, it should never be uttered by a pureblood heir if he was even a nit self-preserve and proud of being pure" was what Potter said without even making the angry face or using the irritated voice. Instead he was using a reprimanding tone used for a bratty child. That just got Draco even more furious and gave Potter the Malfoy deadly glare that even a seventh year Slytherin got the chills.

"Don't you dare insult a pureblood, Potter. It is not proper you know, though I think Scarhead you won't know that since you didn't learn manners since your idiotic daddy and mummy got their selves killed." That statement did the trick, Draco thought pleased. Potter was getting red in the face and his face showed anger. Draco noticed that Potter had a wand in his hand and it was pointed towards him. Draco reached towards his own wand in his pocket but it was too late.

"Petrificus Totalus" and Draco went stiff on the spot. With widened eyes he watched Potter advance slowly. Suddenly it seems like Draco was the prey and Potter was the predator. The look in Potter's eyes and his manner of slow walking sent shivers of some unknown feeling that Draco did not want to acknowledge down his spine and even a little tremble was visible beside his frozen state. Potter came to a stop right in front of him, his chest just a few inches away from Draco, close enough that one step forward will being their bodies together, the distance made Draco even more nervous and determined to escape, though he liked this side of Potter secretly in his mind. Slowly Potter leaned down his face until his lips were close to Draco's right ear.

"You are just asking to be humiliated, you know." Potter's voice was deep and slow. Dangerous, but at the same time it was attractive and sexy. Draco's body was starting to get warm because of it but he kept on fighting against it. "You are always walking around the school, demanding like you own it and also insulting people. You know if you were like that with powerful being that does not care about the Malfoy name or the fact that your father have tons of money for bribery to settle any matter. You know, I think you know that you are be just begging for that kind of person to satisfy your needs and took care of you properly like their one" was what the quiet and sexy voice inside Draco's ear said.

Suddenly the meaning of those words said by the Golden boy registered inside Draco's head. In a Slytherin way, he was saying that Harry Potter, the saviour, will spend time with him and will make him his, if Draco wanted, even just for a few hours. Just the thought of being his, being consumed by the saviour filled Draco's mind. Truth was Draco wanted the Boy Who Lived to notice him, to be attracted to him and if Draco was true to himself, Draco wished the only one to touch him and enter him should be the gorgeous Gryffindor. Sadly Draco's first was already given to someone. Suddenly the thought if rejection entered Draco's mind. What if Potter says no, what if Potter, no Harry says no after knowing that Draco acted like a slut with his previous lovers. He knew that the pure young man wouldn't want to touch Draco's tainted being.

"Draco calm down" Harry said. At the same time, Draco was folded into warm arms with his face planted on Harry's chest. Draco notice that he wasn't frozen anymore and the closeness of the body that Draco wanted to be captured by left him hot with his blood running down south. "If you don't want it just say so, don't panic. I won't attack you, I want you to be willing," the dangerous voice was replaced by a soothing voice of the Gryffindor. Slowly, Draco bought his arms from his side and encircled Harry's back. Harry squeezed him back and pulled him even closer.

"I do want it Harry I want it so bad. I need to be yours. Please Harry even if it is for a night," against Harry, Draco forgot about how he is supposed to act or who he was. All he wanted was to be with his dream man, so he begged quietly against Harry's chest. "Please even if you only want to humiliate me, please do it. Please Harry, claim me you can even punish me….." suddenly Draco felt himself lifted and his legs going around Harry's hips. Draco clung tightly as Harry began to walk. Stairs, corridors, doors and many other things passed their way until they reach the Room of Requirement. Harry paced back and forth and entered the room when the door appeared while still carrying Draco.

Inside the room, only thing Draco notice was the huge fluffy bed and the night table besides it. Harry gently placed Draco on the bed. Then Harry step back and start to strip off his clothes in front of Draco.

"He's gorgeous….. I need to be his…Oh God, if there is one, please allow me to be his" was the thought in Draco's head as he watched the Adonis like body of Harry Potter revealed before him. Harry stopped when he was left wearing only the tight skin trousers though Draco could see that Harry was a bit hard. Just looking at him made Draco even more hard.

Harry reached out his hand and placed them on Draco's cheek. Then Harry leaned in and kissed Draco with tongue exploring while Draco's lower lip was nimble. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer. Sadly Harry pulled away a few seconds later,

"You are here to become mine aren't you Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, all Draco could do was nod but that wasn't the right thing because Harry let go of Draco completely and sat down on the bed beside Draco and said "I won't know unless you actually say it you know" and started to look for something in the drawer of the bedside table.

Quickly to please Harry, Draco said "Yes, yes I'm here to become yours." As Draco said those words he felt his body get hotter. Harry pulled out a tiny bottle of lube from the drawer and placed them beside the pillow. Then once again Draco found himself pulled to sit next to Harry, their legs touching.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I wonder if you can still say that during sex, though first I have to say something and you have to listen to it. OK, Draco?"

"Yes, Harry" Draco replied. Then shyly Draco asked "may I sit on your lap first, Harry?" Immediately, Harry stretched out his legs and patted his thighs while looking at Draco. Pleased that he could, Draco moved on top of Harry's thighs and leaned on Gryffindor's chest. "Go ahead, Harry. Though please be quick, I can't wait much longer to be yours."

"Don't worry, it won't be long. I want to make you mine soon too," Draco though embarrassed, lean on to Harry's chest and pecked close to his nipple. "Hmm, I guess you are pleased, Draco. Now listen carefully. I can't be with you except tonight. Soon the final battle will began and I can't let anyone know how much I treasure you," Draco looked up disbelieved. "Yes Draco, the reason o try not to hury you is because you are my treasure. I will give you all that I can tonight and I will never forget it. Please remember this night even if I die in war. Also I want you to keep on living don't wait for me but live." Draco was silent for a while but looked up to the face of the man he want to belong to and quietly replied.

"I will live, remembering this night. But please, make me yours first, Harry." Harry listened to Draco's reply and smiled no grinned widely and went on to embracing Draco to his chest and lightly kissing Draco's pale blonde locks.

"Talking time is over. Let me make you mine and give you a pleasure that you have never found with your other conquest." Harry loosened his hold and tipped the blonde's face up to his and said "first, I want you to strip then I will take you fast and hard but also slow. You won't be allowed to cum until you beg. Then I will give you two presents that you can forever remember this night by. Now stand up and strip and do it quickly. We already wasted enough time." Draco jumped up and quickly took off his clothes, not even bothering to pick them up from the floor and hurried back to the bed where a smiling Gryffindor waited.

_Stop Flashback_

_Present Time – Four years later_

Draco pulled himself from the memory before he will have an embarrassing problem in the same room as his parents.

Draco still loves the two gifts he had received. Harry had out them in a special chest that can only be open with the correct lock combination and a password together. Inside the box was a didlo shaped exactly like Harry's and moved by itself according to the command given. Every time Draco had used, it felt like Harry was the one taking him not a toy. The other gift was a sample collector with a seal cap that Harry said to put all his sexual dreams and activities in so no one will know to use it against him and also Draco can re-watched it as much as he wants.

Just as Draco was going back to reading the Daily Prophet, an elegant black eagle owl settled on top of the book piles in the study. The black bird held out its leg and attach to it was an expansive parchment that was addressed to the entire Malfoy family written in blue ink.

**It took me almost two weeks to come up with it so please review and ket me know your opinions.**

**The cliff hanging will make you guys anxious. let me know the guesses of what that letter says**

**Forgot to explain in the chapter but Harry and Draco are both gay and have come out to everyone around the end of their sixth year.**

**check in about a week for the next chapter.**


	4. The Invitation

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**The real story starts from this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews. It makes me happy that people are enjoying my story.**

**SO without father delay here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – The Invitation**

For an entire second, the study was void of any sound even the air seems to have stopped. Then Lady Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco's mother stand up from the chair she was using to sit with her husband at the desk, helping him look for someone appropriate who will marry her son. Draco and his father quietly watched the noble lady stroll towards the black eagle owl, which was waiting and seems to be getting feisty. Narcissa efficiently took the letter from the owl and walked the three steps to her husband and gave him the letter. Snapping out of the trance, Draco hurry over to the table where his father, Lucius Malfoy was tearing open the letter.

"To save me, the annoyance of explaining, I will read this communication out loud." Holding the letter out with his hands, Lucius began to read as his wife beside him and his son standing in front of him, listening.

To Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy and the Malfoy family,

You are here by invited to the Grand Ball taking place on upcoming Friday at the Emrys Palace. This ball is open to all currently unengaged persons along with their guardians in order for Lord Emrys to have a chance to look at his choices for a future spouse. As a Emrys Family Tradition, the choice of the event for the spouse choosing will be announce at this feast. Please send your reply by the delivery owl.

Sincerely and with Merlin's favour on your family,

Lord of the Grim

Left-hand of his Lordship

After finishing the letter, Draco and Narcissa were excited for a chance to be attending a ball again. While Lucius, dumbstruck, re-read the letter a few times then proceed to spell check the letter to make site it was real. Confirmed by the spells that the parchment was real and not been tampered with, Lucius breathes a sign of relief and out down his wand.

"It seems we have been blessed, Cissa. To think we have receive an invitation from the Emrys." Draco notices that his father said the name 'Emrys', which he has never heard before, in a awe-filled voice.

"Who are these Emrys?" Narcissa asked curiously. Draco about to ask the same question leans forward to listen to his father's reply.

"Emrys is the family name of the one who holds a very precious bloodline even more than the Malfoys," Draco was surprised that there was even a family left with more precious bloodline as the Malfoys carried the blood of the French cousin of Salazar Slytherin. "The Emrys family are the descendants of Merlin and I heard a few months ago at Gringotts that the current Lord Emrys also carries the blood of all four founders. It is also a Emrys family tradition, as stated in the letter to host an event to the liking of head of the family in order to find the perfect spouse to the Emrys Head's liking who has all the qualities that the Lord wants. Luckily the current Lord Emrys prefer both females and males so there is a chance of our Draco to be chosen as an candidate for the Lord's future consort."

Draco was filled with anticipation to meet a person who had so much power along with influence and maybe find himself to his liking as a spouse.

"Father," Draco said hesitantly, "may I reply to the owl by saying that we have accepted the invite?"

"Yes, Draco. Do it quickly. This ball will be a chance to show what you have to offer and could possibly have Lord Emrys himself interested in you, my son." Lucius replied with a faint note of excitement in his voice.

After Draco replied to the letter formerly, the week left before turned Malfoy Manor from a calm place to a hectic one.

Draco's mother dragged herson all the way to France, in order to purchase an elegant dress robe that showed Draco's figure to perfection and made him look enchanting. The shopping trip was the worst one Draco has ever been in. Draco had to stand for four hours on a stool while being dressed in multiple fabrics that his mother picked up for him. After several trips to dressmakers, finally after two full days of wandering the perfect dress robe was found.

While the shopping between mother and son was occurring, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had gone to particularly every bookstore and libraries in England, looking for articles and books and anything helpful that could be used to guess who may be the others in the attendance of the Ball, therefore competator of Draco and anything about the Emrys family and the past events hosted to choose the consort of Head of Emrys House. Finally after a hectic week, Friday, the day of the ball arrived.

Just two days ago, another letter from the Left-hand Lord of the Grim arrived at the Manor. The letter said that the ball will start at six and continue till midnight. Along with the letter came a portkey which will activate when you say your name together with all the people in the family that are attending the feast.

Draco had gone to his room at three to start getting ready and half an hour later his mother and father also went upstairs to get ready.

Draco cleaned every inch of his body, styling his hair so it looked silky not slimy and pedicure his hands and feet to make them soft and smooth. Then Draco put on the dress robes and spells them to be wrinkle-free along with a charm that will not allow his arousal to be seen by anyone in case he happened to get hot during the ball. Then Draco stood in front of the floor-length mirror and access himself. I look good, hopefully it is pleasing to the Lord's eyes, Draco thought. The velvet silk robe of royal blue with gold trim bought Draco's face and eyes out while the fabric planted to his body, showing off Draco's lean but small physique. Satisfied by the result, Draco splashed a bit of his favourite cologne and starts to walk down to the study where Lord and Lady Malfoy waiting for their heir.

When he arrive to the study, same place the Malfoy family received the invitation to the ball, his mother Narcissa and father Lucius was waiting with a bit of their exciting shown. His mother was wearing snake green robes with silver trim while his father wore navy blue robes with silver trim. Both of them looked legal and properly dressed like a high-class Lord and Lady. Draco approaches them and as his parents looked up and down seeing how he looked like Lucius gave his son a nod of approal while his mother Narcissa smiled at how her boy looked. Lucius seeing that only ten minutes was left before six, hold out the portkey, chain of gold, for his wife and son to touch. Together the Malfoys said their names and braced themselves as they felt a tug in their navel.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next one will be up in a week.**

**Also this story will be the first of the Emrys Saga. I plan on having four stories with a few oneshots.**


	5. The Ball to Start the Competition

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for reading the story up till now!**

**Here is the next chapter.. at THE BALL!**

**Chapter 5 – The Competition**

The Malfoy family land in a gigantic entrance hall. Draco was amazed. This entrance hall was built just like Hogwarts but on the side there were portraits with animals. The main group of animals seem to be stags, dogs, wolves, lions, snakes and eagles and all the animals seem to be attacking rats. The hall wa lighthen by little floating light blubs giving the place a magical feel. Lucius, Draco notice also seem to be surprise by the light while Narcissa had a tiny smile at the sight of them.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and many other families wearing their best robes were with the Malfoys in the hallway. Malfoy males scan the groups arriving, checking out which family also received the invitation to what could be the beginning of a magical event that has not taken place in decades. Zabinis, Notts, Pankirsons, Greengrass even Crabbes and Goyles were present. Draco was surprised that somany families that supported the Dark side or neutral were invited. It proved that Lord Emrys did not care about the family name but more about the person and Draco was very glad about that. The Malfoys silently exchanged acknowledging nods with the other Slytherin families.

A flash of light and 'pop' another family appears though they are almost late, next to the Malfoys. Draco surprise no horrify that a clan of redheads, the blood-traitor Weasleys were standing beside him, let alone the fact that they were invited to this ball. By the sound of horrifying gasps, it seems that Draco's parents also thought the same thing. The youngest male Weasley, the so-called best mate of the saviour, Ron Weasley tirn towards them and gave them an angry glare which are return in full force by the Malfoy male's Malfoy death glare.

Just seeing the Weasleys made Draco angry since the entire Wizarding World had found out that one of the reasons for Harry Potter's departure was the argument between Molly, Ginerva, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger with the Weasley twins and Harry Potter about several topics. The Saviour's too long of a depression over the death of his family and last friend of his father, Remus Lupin, his sexuality and so-called betrayal to the deceased Potters as their son are lingering with previous enemies from the Dark and their families were the main topic of the famous argument. Draco still remembered the days of anger following the revelation of the argument to the public by the Daily Prophet, Draco along with many others felt towards the particular members of Weasleys for not accepting the good nature of the saviour whom released Draco's family from the living of slaves. In fact, those feeling were returning to Draco and narcissi as they saw those Weasleys standing before the giant engraved doors that were situated at the end of the hall with Emrys, Merlin and Hogwarts crests on the doors.

Just as Ron Weasley open his mouth to throw a remark at the Malfoys, the giant door open with a bang and a man dressed in black robes with green trims came through follow by two house-elves carrying two large scrolls of parchment, a quill, an abacus and a medium size basket. The wizard turns his hand to his throat, Sonorus, his voice and spoke.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the Emrys Palace. I am the Lord of the Grim or the Grim Lord who send you the invitations. Please stop forward one family at a time and tell us your name so it can be cross off and tell us the exact number of unengaged persons. I know that it is personal but it will help Lord Emrys tremendously if he knew who were available. After this drop your portkeys in the basket then you will be able to enter the Grand Ball room by the doors behind me. Thank you in advance for your cooperation and please enjoy the evening to your heart's content. Now will the family over there please step forward and we can begin this entrance process." As Lord of the Grim finishes his speech, a family of Indians step forward and Draco recognize them as the Patils with both twin daughters present. Lucius look around the hall and spoke quietly with his family.

"It seems we will be one of the last to enter. Though let us not waste this time and note down which families are here. I am certain that this ball is held to begin the process of spouse selection. It is best to know where competition in money, honour, knowledge even beauty and fashion is found." After the Lord Malfoy's words, Narcissa and Draco look around as subtle as possible noting down the other. It seem like two hundred people have shown up, out of them one hundred young ones and look to be single, by the way they have dressed to seduce and appeal. There were Vanes, Finnigans, Thomas, Weasleys, Patils, Conners, McLaggens, and Smiths along with the family of French triwizerd champion the Delacours. Others were unrecognizable families that none of the Malfoys have ever encounter before. As the mental notes were taken, the crowd moved forward and it was finally the Malfoys turn with the loud Weasleys in what look like second-hand robes behind them.

"Greetings, Malfoys, I presume?" the Grim Lord asked.

"Yes, and we have our bachelor son here with us," Lucius replies hiding the shock that they were known to the Lord since no other family before them had been recognized by him at first sight.

"Welcome, Lord Emrys will be glad to see you as he seem to have taken a liking towards your family. Went as far as describe the known features of the Malfoys to me before I came out here to greet the guests. Ohh…must not gossip. Please out on this corsage so Lord Emrys may know that you are available," handing Draco a corsage of white roses. "Drop your portkey and please enter the ballroom," the Left-hand man of Lord Emrys push them especially Draco towards the doors. As Draco walk behind his parents, he saw one of the house elves add one to the abacus. Lucius drop the portkey in the basker in the elf's hands, open the doors and strode inside elegantly as his wife and son follows him into the room.

The next four hours were spent on enjoying the ball. Lucius talking to Ministry member or old associates, Narcissa socializing with the ladies while Draco went ahead and dance, socialize while sending glares to ex-Gryffindors and those with hedious manners. The ballroom was decorated similar to Yule ball, the dinner an elegant five-course dish with two courses of excellent desserts. Through out of all the happening, Draco's gaze always return to Lord Emrys standing about and talking to many that his father also spoke to.

Lord Emrys, in Draco's opinion and shared by many was a drop dead gorgeous man. He was wearing tight breeches with elegant black boots with black dress robes with emerald green trim, the robe made with a fabric sewed with complex green designs that flashed in the light. The Merlin descendant had long shoulder-length jet black hair, which Draco wish to comb his hands through to find if it is as soft as it appear. On his face, the Lord wore a half-faced mask, also black with emerald green edges. Draco had heard a few days before from his father that only one who knew the face of Head of House of Emrys was his right and left hands, few members of the households like the healer and his spouse though the spouse did not wear a mask. Not even the in-laws or servants have seen the true face of Lord Emrys.

When Draco saw Lord Emrys, just a few hours ago, his body, breath, mind and heart freeze for a moment with the air of magic, power and attraction oozing from Lord Emrys. In the next moment, Draco was filled with desire, awe and lust for this man before him. It was at this point that Draco decided in both his mind and heart that he want to be Lord Emrys's consort and will work to become one in a way that no one will complain about it and will only use the true and straight way instead of manipulating ways with bribes to accomplish this goal.

Suddenly, a throat was cleared very loudly and everyone mingling in the room after dinner turn towards the platform where the Grim Lord and another man dressed similar stood with Lord Emrys sitting on the elegant throne like chair between them smiling down at everyone.

"Attention pleases, Ladies and Gentlemen. The minister of Left, I the Grim Lord together with the minister of Right, the Wolf Lord, will now explain the real reason for this gathering of bachelors and bachelettes."

"This ball was held to gather all single wizards and witches of age to gather in one place. As many of you in attendance know about the Emrys Family Tradition of many centuries, the spouse selection event. Each time this event is held in the way that is chosen by the Lord. So the current Lord has chosen this event and wishes to give all single wizards and witches out there a chance to participate which was why this ball was held. The event for this time is a tournament of willing participants to choose the one for him. I know that they are many questions about this tournament so in order to inform a more detailed explanation, would the parents and guardian and all married individuals kindly move to the next room through the door on the right while leaving the singles here where Lord Emrys and I will explain the details to them so they may decide to participate or not. Meanwhile, the Grim Lord will explain to all married individuals the details in the next room, answering any questions you may have. Thank you for your cooperation," the Wolf lord said in a quiet but a strong voice.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder so turn to find his father in front of him, his mother already heading next door with the other ladies.

"Draco, listen carefully to the explanation. We will discuss it later at home. Also your mother send you a message saying to not glare at the Weasels but instead smile and be polite to Lord Emrys and his ministers. Did you understand, my son?" Lucius ask Draco while staring at him in his do-not-disobey stare, Draco nods and his father pats his shoulders, turn and left his robes following behind him towards the door to the next room.

Draco took a deep breath and start to walk towards the platform where chairs have appeared a moment ago for the bachelors and bachelettes to sit down, waiting for the explanation to start.

_**Question to the readers: do you want to see both Draco and his parent's meeting or is only Draco's fine**_

_** do you wish for Lord Emrys's identity to be reveal gradually or right away?**_

**Please answer the questions in the reviews.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	6. Meeting Among Rivals

**Hello readers! Sorry that it took so long to update.**

**This month I have time everyday to write so both stories may be uploaded twice a week sometimes.**

**Thank you for the reviewers who answered my questions last time. For both questions, the total vote was a tie so I decided to compromise:**

**Meeting: both meeting will be shown but more space given to the bachelors**

**Identity: this story is the first part of four stories. i will be giving small hints every chapter to the readers along with Draco. However, the readers will get a special insight to Lord Emrys's POV a few times in the next couple chapters. Identity will be revealed before the end of The Competition for the readers but Draco will find out in the second part. (I already have the entire saga planned, just need to write it down)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 – Meeting Among Rivals**

Draco sat down in the chair between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Pankirson and make sure of the fact that he sat the farthest away from Ginerva Weasley, Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane. Reason one for staying away from them was because in the past, these three had thrown themselves over and over again on his first love, Harry Potter. Even if his tiny crush had been forgotten for a few years, Draco did not want these slutty girls anywhere near Lord Emrys, whom Draco find himself attract to, even if he just met him.

He could feel his face changing to accommodate the deadly Malfoy glare but his mother's voice in his mind command him to stop glaring, so he glance away from them while turning his body away. Draco turns to Blaise and start to talk to him.

"So, how has life been for you, Draco?" Blaise asks, Pansy listening in the conversation.

"Oh, quite dull before the invitation arrived since everyday my parents were looking for a possible marriage partner for and I was left alone for a long time. Though since we received the invitation, the calm manor had turn into a loud one. To go along with terribly long shopping trios, endless lecture on proper etiquette while research was made about Lord Emrys and the Emrys House. Has it been the same for you too?" Draco asks and Blaise and Pansy both nods their heads.

"I suspect most families were like this while the others that has been invited did have to do their shopping but not how much we had to do," Blaise adds on. Sparks began to fly around the room and gradually all conversations ended as the bachelors turn to face the platform where the Wolf Lord had sat down in a comfy chair and was holding a scroll in his hands, reading it. When all the attention was on the platform, he began to speak.

"Thank you for quickly arranging yourselves. I know that they are many questions but please wait until the explanation finish. However before I start, we, Lord Emrys and I would love to hear your names and please full name please. Now let's start with that young lady and continue around the semi-circle you are sitting on." That starts the long introductions. Every time a Slytherin were mentioned the Gryffindors would boo, clearly childish and many females seem to send a heated look towards the Lord. When it was Draco's turn, he remain calm but sent a small smile to the Lord, whom met his eyes then wink! Draco could feel his face blush as he set down quickly and try to keep his eyes away from the Lord's emerald green eyes that he noticed a while ago. When the long introduction of about a hundred people finished, the explanation by Lord Wolf begin and Draco start to take mental notes.

"The tournament or really the competition is to choose the spouse of Lord Emrys. It will start at the beginning of next month so in two week's time and will take a week to finish. Every day, one or two round will be competed and those who lost are ask to leave, no second chances. During the competition, all the participants will stay in a small manor under Lord Emrys's estate. One person to a room with meals provided. Sadly, you cannot leave the manor nor any letter will be send except at the given time. You will be required to being the following to the manor: a pair of robes you could get dirty, all your toiletries, few pairs of casual robes, a set of muddle clothinf and a dress robe along with any other items you may need to bring. The first round of the tournament will occur at the Quidditch Pitch of Hogwarts School, a reason you need a robe that could get dirty without a problem. Just for the first round, the Hogwarts staff and students will witness the event while the rest of the competition will take place privately at the manor with only the winner or the fiancée of Lord Emrys announced to the public. This is the key information of the tournament or as recently named the Consort Badge. Is there any questions?"

"What about curfew? Are there safety measures from attacks by other participants? Though I wouldn't do something like that," the Weaselette asked.

"There is a curfew of 10, when everyone is expected to be back in their rooms. After curfew, your rooms will have automatic silencing and locking charms on. The wards around the rooms are similar to the ones at Hogwarts and will not let any harm come to the people inside. So you do not have to worry."

"Do we have to study up on any subjects in order to succeed?" an ex-Revenclaw whose name Draco did not remember asks.

"No need for studying. I will not choose you based on your knowledge for certain subjects. I will choose based on who you are though your likes and dislikes are important for me to know." Surprisingly, Lord Emrys spoke. His voice was like caressing winds on bare skin and made Draco's blood running and he knew without doubt that the Lord`s voice in a lower pitch will have him ready to be owned by the Lord in a few seconds. "The winners of every round are those who pass the challenge or have the qualities I look for. Unfortunately, the number of qualify or passer will always be less than those who loses or disqualify. Are there any more questions?" In answer to Lord's question, all the singles shook their heads. "Your guardians will have any other information you may need. Those of you, who wish to enter this competition, please join us at Hogwarts School around 10 on the 1st of next month. Please being your truck for your stay at Emeralds Manor, which will start that very evening after the first round. Unfortunately those who lost the first round will be asked to leave before the departure to the manor. I hope to see many of you at Hogwarts. Now this concludes the ball along with this meeting. I hope you had a wonderful time this evening and hope to see many of you soon." Lord Emrys stands up as he finishes the explanation along with Wolf Lord. They both bow and the chairs disappear and all the singles find themselves out in the entrance hall, room to the Grand Ballroom vanished. Finding a spot in the hall, all bachelors wait for their guardians to appear.

During the bachelor's meeting, the parents were given the same information by the Grim Lord. Though no introductions were made, the enemies of old were behaving similar to the young ones. Many thought that the Light families' reactions were rather immature and childish.

In regards to the tournament, all were excited either for the media recognition or a chance of finding a match for their kids. However, the talk of the week stay at an unknown manor to them bought many concerns from the mothers similar to the fact of no second chances and one loss will equal to sending the child back home that very day.

The Grim Lord quickly put these concerns to rest. He says that house-elves will be taking care of the manor along with the security wards put up around the property. During the week, guardians will be allowed to visit at a certain date and a letter home will be delivered every other day. The defeated were asked to leave so the remaining competitors will not have any disputes with them also the loser will be able to grieve the outcome with their families.

All the concerns out to rest and questions answered, the guardians got transport to the entrance hall by a bow of the Grim Lord where their children were waiting. Lord and Lady Malfoy found their son leaning on the hall next to the portraits. Without speaking, they grab Draco's arm and appearate to Malfoy Manor.

**Please review and tell me what you think. All the reviews I receive inspire me to keep on writing.**

**I'm searching for a BETA right now. If you or anyone you know is interested please tell in PM or the reviews. (I read every single one of them)**

**Update will be in a week at the latest:)**


	7. Preparation

**First of all sorry for taking so long to update. i have been busy and also had a tiny writer's block.**

**Good news is I have found wonderful betas for my stories.**

**Please enjoy the chapter with the special bonus inside.**

**Chapter 7- Preparation**

A flash of sunlight thought the curtains woke Draco Lucien Malfoy up, quite unnecessarily in the morning. Lazily moving out of the bed to the bathroom, Draco started to prepare himself for the day. Going down the long flight of stairs, he arrived in the dining room where his parents were drinking their morning tea. Exchanging quick greetings, Draco sat down and started to eat.

"We will be in the study, Draco. Come over there when you have finished your breakfast." His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, told him as both of his parents leave the room. A few minutes later, when Draco had eaten to his stomach's content; he started to walk towards the study.

His parents were on the sofa, a small desk with a Pensieve and a parchment filled with notes in front of them. Draco walked towards the armchair and sat down; waiting for either his father or mother to start this family meeting.

"What did you think of the ball last night?" Lucius asked his wife and son.

"Splendid. The cuisine and decorations were first-class. The latest fashion displayed in many dresses and the company of the ladies were quite pleasant. I had a delightful time and it was an excellent ball. Don't you think so, Draco?" Narcissa said in response to her husband's inquiry.

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied quickly.

"The spouse selection tournament seems to be done quite quickly. Just a week. I say, it must be quite hard to win and for Lord Emrys to find a good spouse." Narcissa spoke up, thus opening up the main component of this family meeting.

"Yes though I think it is a good opportunity to show what qualities the children possess. Even then a tournament was not what I thought the Lord would go for. Usually it is a simple test or an interview." Lucius added his opinion. "Draco, do you wish to participate in this tournament?"

"Yes, Father," Draco said quickly, his mind already made up when he saw Lord Emrys at the ball.

"Be sure about it, Draco. You have to be prepared for possible rejection. According to what I heard last night, money, status nor family name matters to him. If you lose, it means you only have yourself to blame. Even the Weasleys have an equal footing with us" His father said to Draco, his tone spoke of grand displeasure probably because of the Weasleys.

"Don't worry, Mother, Father. I have no intention of changing myself to win or use money in order to win. I will aim to win only by my own power. I will not let Weaselette or her slutty friends win or beat me." Draco declared before his parents.

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear child. Now, we have to make sure you have all the things you need for your stay at Emeralds Manor. Do you think you have everything on this list?" Lady Narcissa Malfoy asked, looking at her son for an answer.

"I think I do, if not I will dig it up or go shopping for the things I need," Draco replied. "Though, I have to see which clothes in my wardrobe looks good on me. I do want to look good for Lord Emrys. I don't know when he will show up to meet the contestants or when each round will happen." As Draco voiced his inner thoughts out loud, he could feel his body becoming hot when his mind supplied an image of Lord Emrys from the ball.

"Go right now, Draco and start preparing your trunk. Also make sure to take good care of your health and your beauty. I saw Lord Emrys glancing at you a few times yesterday. Narcissa, please find a good set of robes for all of us, possibly matching with a few alterations, for us to wear to Hogwarts for the first round in two weeks time. I will start writing to other families and ask what they have decided. We will make sure to be prepared days ahead of time so on first day we will be clean and presentable. Not like those Weasleys who prepare everything last minute and tend to be late." With the orders from Lord Malfoy, all the Malfoys started to move towards where they needed to be.

Two weeks till the tournament made the entire Malfoy household filled with an air of anticipation, excitement and nervousness all around.

Draco could not forget about Lord Emrys. His dreams became filled with the piercing eyes and deep voice of Lord Emrys, causing him to wake up hot in need of a cold shower. After two days, Draco began to wank with the dildo, gifted to him by Harry Potter, inside him while calling out My Lord or Lord Emrys as he came. Draco was glad that his room at Emeralds Manor was going to have a silencing charm because he was sure these self-pleasure activities will increase when he is in the company of his attraction every day.

Finally, the day of the first round arrives. All the Malfoys, wearing a variety of navy blue robes with the Malfoy Crest engraved on them, apparated to Hogsmeade to start the walk up to the castle, joined by other families as they walk up the path.

**_Lord Emrys POV_**

It has been a while since he visited the school that his ancestors founded. Even if he talk to his ancestors' portraits many times, Hogwarts Castle was the best place he could connect to his many times great-grandparents.

Today the Consort Badge will start. He knew many families will come for different reasons like security, publicity or wealth that they could gain as his spouse. He hoped all the contestants were ready. He had designed the first round so in one go many will be disqualified, therefore sent back home without setting their foot on Emeralds Manor. He also did not want any trouble today.

As he looks out from his carriage, he could see the castle. He will visit the Room of Requirement first. It was a place that held many memories and he will be able to relax before he has to go down to the Quidditch Pitch to oversee the first task. Wolf Lord and Grim Lord, his advisors – no, his family - can take care of the participants and their families. While his secondary advisor, Lord Prince could take care of preparations of the first task down at the Quidditch Pitch. Hogwarts, his second home was a perfect place to start his search for his life partner. He pray that his true love from his youth were in the contestants.

**In two days or two polls regarding this story will be up. Please participate in it. The first poll is a vote on which two extra character you want to pass the second round. The other poll is for you to choose with character(s) you want me to focus on in other words the finalists of Consort Badge.**

**Please reviewand tell me what you think, reading them give me confidence along with ideas. **

**Also I have set a routine with my betas so future updates will be on Sunday for the Competition and Friday for Introduction to the Life of Maoh.**


	8. Through the Maze

**Here you go the long waited chapter... the first round of the Consort Badge**

**I have posted the sketchof hte maze following the path Draco takes on DeviantArt under the name, **Maze of Consort Badge** by **ami125**. **

**Please check it out.**

**Thank you my betas for editing this. It is my longest chapter ever written so far.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Through the Maze**

The Malfoys, Zabinis, Notts, Crabbes, Goyles and Parkinsons were eating breakfast at the extended Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Other families also sat at other House tables where many of them once sat. At the Head Table, both right and left hand man of Lord Emrys sat with the teachers having their own breakfast. As a bell rings, the entire hall with Hogwarts students and Badge participants with their families quiet down.

"Good morning to all of you! Welcome to Consort Badge of Lord Emrys. In a few minutes, the participants will be asked to head to the pitch where in the changing rooms of the house table you are currently sitting at, will be used to change into a set of robes that you have no problem with letting it get dirty. Before leaving, please leave your trunk with your guardians. After changing come out of the changing room and stand close to the red tent. Further instructions will be given there." Wolf Lord says to the silent room. Then the Grim Lord starts to speak.

"Guardians, drop off your child's luggage to the side room after checking with Dippy the house elf. Then please proceed to the Pitch. A special stand has been added for you to sit and observe the task. The students and staff will sit similar to the Quidditch House matches. Please get these things finished quickly so that we can start the official event." Everyone present stood up and quickly set off to complete the final preparation for the first round.

Draco, dressed in gray robes, walked towards Pansy and Blaise who were with the other ex-Slytherins. All of them seem to be wearing their old school robes just enlarged to fit their grown bodies.

"Draco, you actually found a robe that is alright to be dirty that is not a school robe. All our robes are expensive and designer-made so the old school robes were all we had." Theodore Nott said as the others nod quietly.

"Yes I did. This was a robe I bought four years ago around the time of the Weasleys v.s. Potter article. However I chose to shop at Diagon Alley at the wrong time. The Weasleys appeared nearby the bookstore as I exited and the public went so crazy at them for being the cause of the Saviour's disappearance, that they forgot about magic and actually threw foods, candies, books and such at them. Unfortunately few of them - obviously not a Chaser - missed and some of it hit me instead of the Weasels." Draco informed them in a slightly sad tone.

"How horrible! Though it would have been a sight to see." This time Blaise replied.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," Grim Lord's voice yells through the pitch. "This is the official start of Lord Emrys, also the Heir of Hogwarts', Consort Badge," the stand fills with noise from the cheers. "The first round is a maze. One by one, the contestants will take a mild truth potion brewed by the best brewer and Potions Master, Severus Snape. The truth potion will make you answer the question truthfully but you will not be numb at all, it is like a blocker of your lying ability while functioning normally. Your wands will have to be placed in a special wand holster that does not allow you to use it unless someone allows it, in this case either me or Wolf Lord. These items you can get from the red table. All the contestants have to stand in a line at the entrance of the maze afterwards and one by one you will enter the maze. You will move forward by answering questions on the way and then taking the path which is your answer. You can tell this by the letters in the air you will see. It varies how many questions each person will answer, but as an entertainment, random boards will appear with a dare or a question on it. It will appear because of things like number of footsteps or your magic and such. No one is attacking you personally. Are there any questions? No then please contestants head to the red table."

Draco started to walk towards the big long red table divided in half. On one end, vials of potions sit, and on the other, wand holsters. When he heard that he had to go through a maze, he wondered what kind of creatures he will have to battle against. His expertise leans towards Potions and a tiny bit of Dark Arts not Defense. However, answering questions was easy but he sure did not want a board to spring up in front of him, daring him to act like a chicken or something. That would be horrible. Over at the table it was a mad house as over sixty hands were trying to get two items at the same time. Draco side stepped out of the crowd and slowly summoned a vial and a holster closest to him. Drinking the potion quickly, because he knew the horrible taste that comes with in his godfather's potions, he put his wand safely in the holster then strapped it to his wrist. In few moments, Blaise came towards him and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Are you ready for the maze, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. The two friends start to walk towards the entrance of the maze, made similarly to the one at the Triwizard Tournament a few years ago, where a line was forming.

"It seems everyone is ready. Now after each bell rung by the Ravenclaws, one contestant at a time will enter the maze. The screen up above will show four different views of the maze though you may see a little bit since the maze is open at the top. Another screen will appear whenever a board drops giving you full view with sounds of what is happening. Now let's start the first round of the Consort Badge, The Maze of Expectations! Thus named because it will determine if you have the things Lord Emrys will expect in his spouse." The Grim Lord's voice barely finished before the crowd starts to go wild. Then a bell rings and the first contestant enters the maze. After waiting for what seem like five minutes, in reality two minutes, Draco entered the maze, his friends still outside waiting. Putting all his attention to the task at hand he started to walk down the path.

He walked for about twenty steps, when suddenly he comes across a split-end. In front of him, golden letters form a question while blue letters float at the beginning of the new path. The question was about his gender. Draco turned right to the Male way and started to walk. After about two steps, a golden lettered question appears again with four corners ahead meaning four choices. The question was his age group. The first choice was 17-20, second 21-25, third 25-30 and fourth choice was older than 31. Draco turned into the second corner. Not even five steps in another questions appears, this time about his sexuality. Either you are straight and go to the right path or you are bisexual or gay and turn to the left. Without any hesitation he entered to the left maze path. He progressed a bit but became annoyed when there are three paths; one in front, two on each side ahead of him but no sign on which way to turn to. It seems some of the other contestants have arrived since he could hear many grumbles from behind the hedges about the cross-shaped paths. From the sound of cursing and swears, he knows that Blaise and Theo were approaching him. Then a thud sounds, and a board falls at the opening.

"What," Theo exclaimed, "we do not need this right now."

"Everyone quiet, let's just get it over with. It says that we have to announce our nickname that our schoolmates called us by to pass. Well I will go first." Blaise stepped forward and said 'playboy snake'. A hole appeared in the tall and gigantic board, a path in view and letters appears that commands to the contestant to follow down the path also in small letters it says that in future cross paths, just go forward.

Blaise, with his head held proudly, stepped on the newly open path. The moment Blaise was fully on the path, the hole disappeared leaving the board in front of Draco, Theo and the others.

Not to be outdone by his friend, Draco stepped forward and said 'Ice Prince of Slytherin', the road appeared and Draco started to walk on it. It was a long walk but after a few minutes he happened on a wide path where many other male contestants were gathered. Looking around he could see a path to go forward ahead but he has to go through this mass. It seems his robes will get dirty and wrinkled for sure. But Malfoys never surrender, so sending a prayer to Merlin, he started to cut through the huge mass of people. Then he heard a thudding noise and knows that a board has fallen nearby. Looking around he sees the board in front of Gryffindork Finnigan, who seem to have paled at what it says. Tilting his head a bit and moving it to the side, he could see that the board has a dare on it, one still terrifying to the majority of the Wizarding World, call You-Know-Who by his name.

"Lord V..V.. Vol..demort," Finnigan stuttered and the board disappeared. The dare was obviously quite horrible since many contestants - including Finnigan - seemed to have gotten paler. Receiving a wonderful dare to use in the future, Draco moved forward to the path, easy to pass through the still half frozen public. Walking down the path, a turn, a walk then another turn, another question appears. 'Would you like to have children of Lord Emrys in the future even if you have to bottom and deliver twins and have as many as the current Weasleys (7)?' was the question. 'I do want children and I will obviously bottom and twins are fine. But not at many as the Weasels but many kids means the Lord loves me more so it is a yes,' his mind made up, Draco turned left to the yes path.

Draco resumed walking and turned a corner. After a few steps another golden lettered question was waiting for him. This time the question was 'If your spouse limit or forbid you in things like friends, associates, free time or money would you obey him?" further down the path he could see three new path, three choices he could take, yes, maybe or no. 'As long as there is reason it will be fine, besides I am used to being controlled and will like if my loved one does it in order to care for me especially a being like Lord Emrys.' Satisfied with his mental reasoning, Draco turned into the first hall, the YES path. Two corners later, another question appears. This time it asks whether you were S or M, the third option that you do not know. Blushing a bit, he turned into the second corner the one with the letter M floating at the beginning. After all he did enjoy what Harry did to him in the RoR with the toys, binding him to bed and the light spanking he got.

After passing another cross a question with two choices appears again. It was another sexual one, whatever it was alright with you for you and Lord Emrys, in case of marriage, to play dominance games with you sometimes. Lord Emrys seems to be Draco's ideal spouse being the sexually active one that controls him but not hurt him. Without hesitation, he turned to the YES corner to the left. Not even five steps in, another question appeared, again a sexual one. It asked for the amount of experience you had. On the right there was one hall with 'a fair amount meaning a lot' floating in blue letters at the entrance while on the left there was two path, 'a little bit' and 'a few'. Thinking of his past relationships, Draco turns into the 'A FEW' hall. After all he did have a few lovers but only three of them besides Potter had actually entered him or he entered them. After another corner, a green arrow with this way written in appeared and he begins to follow it. After a bit of walking, he arrived at a wooden door with a parchment pinned to it and a floating quill nearby. He reaches forward to touch it, a switch seems to have been open and Lord Emrys's recorded voice was heard.

"Congratulations. You have completed the task. Please write down your name on the parchment. The door will open and on the other side you will find yourself in a room with some of the other contestants. Please relax in there until all the contestants have finished." Shaking out of the slight shock, Draco neatly writes his name on the parchment with the quill. The door opens just as he lets go of the quill. Entering through the door, he sees a cozy room in burgundy and cream where a few others were already relaxing on the sofa, drinking, reading or talking.

"Draco, over here," the voice of his black-haired friend drew him to a corner where Blaise and Theo were nursing a glass of butterbeer. Sitting down in an armchair close to them, he reached for a glass of butterbeer on his own. More relaxed after drinking a sip, he started talking to his friends about the maze and what they thought about it.

After a while, the sound of a chime was heard all through the room and the voice of the advisors of Lord Emrys began to speak.

"I hope everyone has drunk the drinks in your room. It has the antidote of the truth potion in it. Now your wand holster will allow you to take your wand again. And drop the holster in the black basket on your way out. We just borrowed them from Ollivander's, a great amount of money spent there. Please exit the silver door and climb up the stairs in front of you. Without your knowledge, you have been brought underground after you passed the wooden door, so you have to climb up to get back to the surface where the finalists will be announced by Lord Emrys. The finalists will leave with us to Emeralds Manor tonight while others sadly are out of the competition and return home. But before the departure, there will be a Quidditch match while the house elves get the finalists' luggage to the Manor and get your rooms ready over there. Without any further delay, open the door and join us but be careful of your footing." The announcement ends. Every sentence was alternate between Lord Wolf and Lord Grim starting with Lord Wolf on the first sentence.

The Slytherin trio stand up and walk towards the door. Theo opens the door while others start to enter. After climbing five flights of stairs, they finally reach the surface, where on three stadiums the contestants were standing. The right one only females, the middle one unisex while the left one only had males. Draco found himself on the middle one. As every contestant came up to the stadium, the cheers from the public greeted them. In front of the stadiums was the stand that all the guardians sat in. Draco looked around and found his parents around the middle of the huge stand, top seat.

Sitting slightly in front of the stand and facing towards the stadiums was Lord Emrys on his throne-like armchair with Lord Wolf on his right and Lord Grim on his left standing. Lord Emrys was dressed in cream robes with a golden mask on his face; it gave him the appearance of an angel. In his hands was a scroll of parchment, no doubt the one that has the names of the winners of this round.

"First of all, Good Afternoon to all of you," Lord Emrys started to speak. "To the contestants, good job. Though it was not that hard, I'm sure nearly all of you had to make long term decisions in very small amount of time. Thank you all for coming today. I will be sad to see many of you leave but it has to happen. Now the finalists are," Lord Emrys stopped talking and slowly started to unfold the parchment in his hands. The pitch was filled with silence. Draco's stomach suddenly had a few butterflies.

"The finalists of the first round of Consort Badge are Jack Petris, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Presta Dowen, Gabrielle Delacour, Velma Hazelin, Elerine Sareen, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Ginevra Weasley. In other words, all the contestants on the middle stadium pass, while everyone on the two side stadiums have to leave the tournament. Please join the Quidditch Match as either a player or observer before leaving, Thank you all of you on the Quidditch pitch for coming."

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**

**Also the polls are up. One is on my profile page while the other sadly is not. If you are not familiar with polls or don't have an account please leave your answers for the two questions in the previous chapter in the reviews or if you are a user, you can PM me also.**

**The next chapter will most likely be update at the same time.**

**Also those of you who reads my Kyou Kara Maou story, I'm sorry that i haven't update it yet. A bit of trouble with time manage,en t but I will do it soon.**


	9. Rules and Regulations

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**Thank you for waiting such a long time for me to update. Starting today, once again it will be a weekly update.**

**Spoiler for the readers: By the end of October, this story, The First Part of Emrys Saga will be finished.**

**For those you who do not remember: in the last chapter, the first eound of Consort Badge finished and the champions were announce by Lord Emrys!**

**"The finalists of the first round of Consort Badge are Jack Petris, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Presta Dowen, Gabrielle Delacour, Velma Hazelin, Elerine Sareen, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Ginevra Weasley. In other words, all the contestants on the middle stadium pass, while everyone on the two side stadiums have to leave the tournament. Please join the Quidditch Match as either a player or observer before leaving, Thank you all of you on the Quidditch pitch for coming."**

**Now, without any further delays caused by me, enjoy the next chapter of the Competition!**

**Chapter 9 – Rules and Regulations**

It was almost sunset by the time the Quidditch game had finished. Fortunately, the team of ex-Slytherins and Ravenclaws won against the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The reason was the difference between their Seeker's skills. Draco Malfoy played way better than Ginny Weasley. The Gryffindors' best seeker was not at the school or among them today due to their own mistakes in the past. Draco also noticed that Lord Emrys and Lord Grim were Quidditch nuts themselves. Their frustrations with players on the field were quite loud, especially to the Seekers from Lord Emrys, who Draco happen to hear call some of the players stupid dunderheads that had to train harder. Most importantly it seemed that Lord Emrys liked the way Draco played because he has not heard even one complaint or signs of frustration caused because of him. Sadly before they could play another game, the referee stopped them because the selected participants had to prepare for their departure if they wanted to be at the manor by supper time. All of the losers' families went inside the castle to eat while the winners of the first round and their families gather around the middle of the field. The Malfoys quietly talked among themselves while waiting for the others to gather.

"Now remember Draco, to behave appropriately but be natural. Act the way you will if in the future you will be the spouse of Lord Emrys. Remain collected in front of other contestants. Don't let them know anything that could be used against you," Lord Malfoy told his son.

"Enjoy your time there, Draco and make sure to note down anything that you think will be good to have in Malfoy Manor. Give your best efforts to the competition if you truly wish to be with Lord Emrys. I have already decided to approve of your match with him if it is made and I think your father feels the same. If you need any help, don't forget to contact us." Lady Malfoy told Draco following her husband.

"Please finish your conversation and gather around please. The portkey will go off in about 5 minutes. Don't worry, the stay will be fun though I don't know about the tasks," Grim Lord announces with Lord Emrys and Wolf Lord beside him. In Grim Lord's right hand was a pair of old leather boots while in his other was an old newspaper.

"Farewell Mother, Father. I will make sure to write and tell you what is happening," Draco said to his parents quickly, smirked at them and then turned to join the others towards where the portkey was. Draco noticed that Lord Emrys was holding on to the boots so in order to be closer to him, he also choose to touch the boots. He felt very happy because it was the first time he was so close to the black-haired man since he met him, just an arm's length away. Draco tried to look at him without being obvious, but didn't succeed. Then just as he started to feel the tug in his stomach, his mercury eyes locked with the Lord's emerald eyes and he was lost.

It took a while for the contestants to realize that they had arrived in a large room that looked a bit like the common rooms at Hogwarts, except it was done in silver, blue, gold, cream and a bit of red. At the side there were two staircases, the one on the right had a blue carpet while the other one had a pink carpet. Immediately, the participants separated into their own little groups. A being like Weaselette refused to be near the slimy snakes, unless absolute necessary. While some wanted to look around the silent room, it started to fill with noise in just a minute. Everyone was talking except for Draco. He was still shocked by the fire of some emotion that he accidentally saw when their eyes met just as the portkey activated. For some reason that burning emotion in emerald eyes made Draco hot and he had a desire to be naked and let those eyes see every single inch of his body without any resistance. A cough was heard through the room and everyone in the room slowly turned towards Lord Grim, who had cleared his throat, standing next to Lord Wolf who had joined him while the participants were looking around the room.

"Welcome to the Emeralds Manor. These are the wings inside the manor that are used to host guests and this will be where you all will be staying for the duration of your stay. Up the blue are the males' rooms while up the pink staircase are the females'. Each of you have your own room with a system that only allows those that you have invited to enter your rooms and at curfew, all the doors will be locked so no one will be able to visit each other, sad thing for some of you who like to gossip. Now on each door there is a plaque with your name, so don't try to enter anybody else's room. The silencing wards will go up in your room after curfew normally but if you shut your door then mutter the word 'silence', the silencing wards will also activate," the Wolf Lord addresses the contestants.

"You have to stay in here before the portal opens in the morning. After that you are safe to explore the manor's numerous amount of rooms. For now, please go to your rooms and dress casually for dinner. There will be an explanation of further rules of Consort Badge after supper. We will be back in an hour to pick you up." Grim Lord finished and both advisors turned and disappeared through the portal leaving the champions behind to get changed.

After a very boring and awkward supper with the other champions and the advisors, where sadly Lord Emrys did not show up, they were once again in the common room looking at the Wolf Lord who was going to explain the rules and regulations for the rest of Consort Badge.

"The most important rule is that you are not allowed to talk to Lord Emrys unless he actually starts the conversation with you first. This is to give everyone an equal standing where no one has a chance to seduce or use tricks to get Lord Emrys on their side as he is the only judge of this competition. Everyday either one or two rounds of Consort Badge will be happening. The timing will be announced the day before so you all know when to be ready by. Each task is performed alone and usually in alphabetic order, male and female separately though some tasks will be the same for both. Every time, a house-elf or two with the Emrys crest on their tablecloth will escort you to the location that the task will take place. A regulation that could get you instantly thrown out of the tournament is when you abuse any house-elf by physical force or force them to perform some extreme punishment. At the location of the task, Lord Grim and I along with anyone else that will be needed for that particular task will be waiting for you. Now a thing to remember is that Lord Emrys is always observing the part of the manor that the Consort Badge is taking place in order for him to make good judgement on who will remain after the task," as Wolf Lord talks to the young adults, all of them are listening carefully, making sure to remember the important information.

"Another regulation is that you are not to use anything whether magic or muggle to find out what a task involves. The tasks have to be a surprise and you will know what you have to do, right before the beginning of a certain task. Anyone caught cheating is immediately out. Also you will be able to send an owl every day an hour before curfew if you wish. Also after a task is finished, meaning everyone had a turn, you will come back here and wait until either Lord Grim or I come and announce the winners and the remaining contestants. The only time Lord Emrys will be in this room, will be the day he himself will announce the winner of the Emrys Consort Badge. Now, I think it is a good idea for all of you to go to sleep because tomorrow right after breakfast so around 10, the second task will start and I think it will take the entire day for all of you to finish. Goodnight, have pleasant dreams all of you."

**I recently re-read the chapters I have posted and would like to apologize for the horrible grammar mistakes of the past. Also I thank loveGD for bearing with my mistakes and being a beta reader of my story. She has also agree to beta for the rest of the Emrys Saga. a huge THANK YOU for that!**

**Also I re-read all the reviews again and I am thankful for having such supportive fans of my stories.**

**Please Review! I am on cloud nine, every time that I get a new review.**


	10. TO the Readers, FROM DestinyWitch

**HELLO TO THE READERS OF THIS STORY, THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY, FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY.**

First, let me apologize to the readers for falling off the grid and entering into this huge break where I did not post anything. Multiple circumstances in real life prevented me from writing but every time I get a message that someone has read this story, I was reminded that there are people waiting for the story to continue.

**THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I AM BACK TO WRITING and the new chapter will be uploaded before Christmas of 2014**

**SO FOR THE NEXT MONTH**….I will be open to all your suggestions for the story such as:  
>- for the tasks ahead, do you only want to see Draco's turn or will you like to see others, and if so whose do you want to see?<p>

- any kind of task that you want to see in the story or interaction between character, things like Weasleys v.s Malfoys, maybe a chapter dedicated to what the parents are doing

- Who do you want to be in the 5 finalists or who do you want eliminated first?

- do you want more parts from the viewpoints of Lord Emrys and his staffs? 

**ANY KIND OF MESSAGE TO ME WILL BE APPRECIATED AND I WILL CREDIT YOU FOR YOUR IDEAS & TO HELP ME KEEP IT ORGANIZED:**

**1) PM me the suggestions with 'EMRYS" in the subject **

**OR**

**2) Email me at sania0521 gmail dot com, with 'EMRYS' in the subject line**

**ONCE AGAIN, Thank you for being patient with me and also for providing me the push I needed to start writing again. I will be waiting for your message.**


	11. A Masked Meeting with His Lordship

CONSORT BADGE

**1****st**** Round – MAZE**

Draco's Answers

Gender: Male

Age Group: 21-25

Sexuality: Bisexual/Gay

Children: Yes to being pregnant, having twins, and possibly 7 children in total

Control of Lord towards your life: Yes, ok with it, as long as there is a reason

S/M: Submissive

Dominance Play with Lord?: Yes

Amount of sexual experience: A few partners

**The Rules/Guidelines**

The Dorm

Curfew at 10 and doors will be locked (bedroom doors have automatic silencing and locking charms)

Only enter the room that you are invited into

Stay in the contestant wing until the portal opens

Family

Letter to be sent home every other day

Visit from parents on 1 day out of the week

No second chance, failure means leaving the manor that very day

Badge

No talking to Lord Emrys unless he talks first

1 or 2 rounds everyday

Bad treatment towards house-elves means instant disqualification

Do not try to find out what the tasks are beforehand

Come back to the rooms after you have done your task and wait for the results

**The following chapter will be on the events of day 2 to 4 of Consort Badge**

**My thanks to ****An Udar****, for the inspiration behind the tasks in this chapter**

**Chapter 10: A Masked Meeting with His Lordship**

_Day 2: Triple-Interviews & Written Test (1)_

It was to the sound of a popping house elf that Draco woke to the next day. Snuggling back in to the comfort of his warm sheets, he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a house elf popping out after leaving a small breakfast tray and what appears to be a letter writing kit.

Slowly removing himself from the comfortable bed that he crashed into last night, Draco walked to the en-suite in his room to prepare himself for the day. Entering into his room, with a towel around his waist, he noticed that all of his luggage had been unpacked and had been put into its proper place. His robes were in the wardrobe, along with the set of muggle outfit that he brought, his secret chest on his nightstand and his bag of toiletries beside the washroom sink. Reminding himself to thank the house-elf assigned to his room, he set about choosing his outfit for the day.

As the advisors had said that they were not able to talk to Lord Emrys unless he started the conversation, and on top of that even the chance of meeting him in any task assigned will be low, his outfit had to be fashionable but not seductive. If by any chance, the advisors and the household staffs thought him to be a flirt then that is one way that he will be out of the contest. Powerful Lords wanted their spouses to be loyal only to them, a fact that his mother told him, likely something that the Flirt Trio, as he decided to name them, would not know.

Dressing in a plain, by Malfoy standard, cream robes with brown trim - the fact that Lord Emrys wore the same shade the last time he saw him had nothing to do with his clothing choice - he sat down to eat his breakfast delivered by the house-elves consisting of scones, a cup of Earl Grey tea with sandwiches and eggs.

Checking his outfit once again after his breakfast, he opened his door and climbed down to the common area, planning on scanning the bookshelf that he noticed last night to see if Lord Emrys had any interesting Potions books in it.

His search for a potions book in the shelves produced a volume of his godfather, Severus Snape's, most recommended book for advanced studies in potions. Taking out the book, he made himself comfortable on one of the couches near the fireplace and settled down to read. A few minutes later, he saw Blaise and Theo coming down, going to get a book and then take a seat around him. Relaxing being in a familiar setting as they were when they were Hogwarts students, Draco and his friends settled into a comfortable silence as they waited for Lord Grim and Lord Wolf to come and give the contestants their instructions for the day.

Near 10 o'clock, the common room was filled with the other contestants, except for the Flirt Trio. Draco thought he could hear them talking loudly in the hallway up in the girls dormitories, that is how loud their discussion was as to what to wear to attract Lord Emrys attention towards them on each day of the week. Their conversation actually gave Draco ideas as to how not to look like a flirt and what to wear casually to not match the trio's outfit for the upcoming days. The foreign wizards had formed their own group, talking in their native tongue French and some German, from the bits that Draco overheard about their impression of England and its idea of breakfast.

When the clock struck ten times, the portal began to open and all the contestants in the common room started to straighten their selves out to look respectable in front of the visitors that are coming in to their wing. The Flirt Trio also came down to the common room and scrambled to make it seem like they were in the room the entire time, an acting job that sadly looked convincing to his dismay, he wanted them to get in trouble with the advisors so Lord Emrys will find out that Weasley, Brown, and Chang were not the spouse that suited him.

_Draco – 0, Flirt Trio - 1_

Today, only the Grim Lord came through the portal, and once he sat down in one of the armchairs around the room, he began small talks with everyone asking if they liked the rooms, was their breakfast agreeable to them, and so forth until all the contestants had some kind of compliment about the hospitality made towards the Grim Lord, who Draco noticed decided on a silverfish black robes with red trim for his outfit today. He also did not miss the fact that the bright and colourful robes for former Hogwarts female students surprised the advisor and he appeared to be in a colour shock since his gaze kept on returning to the ladies who wore either pink, purple or green robes. Draco is glad that he wore cream today as it did not seem like it hurt the advisor to look at him.

_Draco - 1, Flirt Trio – 1_

Eventually the small talk died down and Lord Grim started to talk about their schedule for the day.

"Today, there will be two rounds for the Consort Badge, one beginning at lunch, the other in the evening. Also you are allowed to send a letter home today, just place it in the letter box that was delivered to your rooms with parchments and your breakfast tray, with the recipient's address on the envelope, and the staff will take care of it. Remember to have your letters ready to be delivered before supper so before your second task. Now, your second round for the Badge will be on how you handle media attention. As you may have already known, being a descendant of Merlin and the heir of the founders, Lord Emrys receives a lot of media attention so his spouse obviously need to be able to handle reporters. So a team of 3 reporters - one from Witch Weekly, the Daily Prophet and the Wizard's Vogue - will have lunch and a one-on-one interview with you guys afterwards for an article on the final 20 on the spouse selection event. Now any questions?"

"How is the article actually going to help evaluate us?" one of the foreign witches, maybe Elerine Sareen asked.

"The draft for the article, which will be on a special evening edition for tonight, will be reviewed by various advisors including myself and Lord Emrys to see who here possesses the capability to properly handle the media and not let them have any sensitive information.," was the Grim Lord's reply.

"When will we know the results for this round," this time it was Cho Chang that asked.

"Likely by supper time, so we will know who will advance to the next round, and who will not."

"Do we get to find out what the second round for today will be right now," was Terry Boot's question.

"You will find out before supper, after the results for the interview assessment, along with some advance notices for a test that is coming up. Now anymore questions?" All the contestants were quiet. "Now that all your answers are answered for now, you have permission to explore the manor until lunchtime, which will be served in the second dining room, just ask any of the staff and you will be directed there. Feel free to get yourselves ready for the meeting with the reporters like clothes and stuff," a glance towards the Hogwarts females, "and I will meet you guys later to announce the results for the second round of Consort Badge in here before supper. Oh, the lunch will start at noon, so you have like two hours of free time." On that note, the silver-clad advisor exited the room through the open portal.

There was a moment of silence between the young adults in the room, and then everyone started to move. Draco decided to head to his room, making sure he looked alright, as well as put on some sensible bracelet and a ring that complimented his outfit, he did not want to look like a pauper but did not want to be over the top, for the photographs that will accompany the article, the Vogue reporters is the most likely to be fashion conscious, he was glad for the Paris shopping trip that his mother dragged him to. He decided to thank her for it in his letter, which he decided to write after the interview, when he is likely to be nervous before the results were announced, and finish it after the Lord Grim's visit so he could report to his father what the tasks for the competition so far were as well as any interesting information that he found out.

Returning to his room after the interviews, Draco was mentally tired as he had to put on a pleasant face in front of the reporters, even if all the reporters, which were witches, gushed over the accessories that the Flirt Trio wore, apparently they were very in, rather than the priceless Malfoy heirloom bracelet with sapphire set into gold that he had wore or the other heirloom from Zabini, Nott or Greengrass family that the others have wore.

_Draco – 1, Flirt Trio – 2_

Then in his one-on-one interview, the Vogue reporter asked where his robes were from, and he replied with the name of the French shop, the reporter, a Miss Vently, happened to be a regular at that store, so he hit it right off with her, and he had witnessed the detached attitude towards Weaslette's robes from her, when she had her interview with the reporter before him.

_Draco – 2, Flirt Trio – 2_

Then the Witch Weekly reporter as well as Daily Prophet reporter were old Hufflepuffs, that did not like Slytherins but loved Gryffindors so he dealt with some very accusative tones which they asked about his family, as well as his impression of Lord Emrys and his property contrary to the fond tones that they look with all of the Flirt Trio.

_Draco -2, Flirt Trio – 3_

So tired of being pleasant and charming, when he wanted to be sarcastic, to the reporters, after wishing the three ladies a pleasant day, he hurried back to the dorm, and to his room, in order to take a quick shower to unwind. He then sat down to write his letter to his parents in the common room, until his friends who also had returned shortly, sat down to also write their letters at the same table as him, hours passing away with only the sound of scratching sound of quills and parchment in the air.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon, an hour and half or so before supper time, that Grim Lord, carrying a small roll of parchment with the Wolf Lord, dressed in brown today, carrying a stack of papers entered the room. Once they sat on a couch near a table and put the papers down, the contestants once again gathered around them, and a repeat of small talks of the morning started, this time the topic was the food at lunch and how did they find Emeralds now that they had a bit of time to look around. All the contestants politely paid their compliments, everyone trying to hide their impatience to hear the results. Finally Grim Lord picked up the roll of parchment and untwined it and started to read out the names.

"Now, who were gets called out, please stand up and make your way to the other side of the room, where Wolf Lord will come and instruct you. Now, Jack Petris, Gabrille Delacour, Vincent Crabbe, and Greg Goyle, please make your way to the other side of the room."

Draco as he watched the four contestants move with Wolf Lord, he was filled with fear at the thought that those were the ones who passed, the quiet ones, and the sense of disappointment in himself was growing every second, that the Grim Lord did not continue. Finally after a long minute or two, the advisor turned to look at the 16 adults in front of him.

"Now for you guys," the Lord looked down, a tense moment, the advisor looked up and announced with a smile, "passed the second round. Congratulations on being able to take to the press and handle the annoying and biased reporters." Draco was filled with a sense of relief along with all the others around him, including the Flirt Trio, who had appeared to be crushed beyond their minds during the minutes of silence. Draco got the feeling that Grim Lord had a bit of a sadistic side as he appeared to have enjoyed the moments of misery that the 16 wizards and witches have experienced.

"Now after supper, you will have the third round of Consort Badge, this time it is like a written test for duration of 3 hours. It is not only a test of pure basic knowledge of the wizarding world, but also opinion pieces about different things in the political and social aspect of magical world," was what the Grim Lord said. Just the mention of written test, reminded him of his NEWTS, and he knew before he left for supper, he will have to take out a massaging oil and cast a slow acting warming charm on it so he could use it when he returned, but before he could try to recall which massage oil he had brought with him, the Grim Lord started to speak again.

"As a bit of friendly advice, this is not the only written task for the badge, rather there are 2 more, one 3 hours, and other 5 hours, so any preparation that you need to deal with when you wrote written exams in school, make sure you have that ready." Now, Draco was going to make sure that he had the most soothing massage cream with him; otherwise he was going to include a request for it to be brought to him in his letter to his parents.

While the other contestants also seemed to be making a mental list of what they needed for the upcoming written tasks, the Wolf Lord returned to their group, and the failed contestants were going up to their rooms, likely to be getting ready to leave tonight. At least, they will be known as a bachelor that was good enough to make in the top 20 and had their names known through the upcoming articles in 3 of the major magical newspapers, was what Draco thought briefly, before returning his attention to the two advisors, who were calling for attention from the top 16 contestants. This time it was Wolf Lord that began to speak.

"As my fellow advisor has informed you, the third task is a written test of knowledge as well as a way for Lord Emrys to know of your opinions for some possibly controversial topics. After reviewing your test, the contestants that have much too radical opinions that go against Lord Emrys's beliefs, or those with not enough information of basic for the magical world, will fail. But before we release you to get ready for supper as well as your test, I wanted to give you an advanced notice to an upcoming round happening on Day 5 so in 3 days, as this task will require you to make advanced preparations."

"What is this task exactly, Lord Wolf?" was Theo's question.

"I'm sure you know that to be the spouse of any household head, you need to have the capabilities to plan a social event and be a host during it. So there will be a competition of tea parties, hosted by the contestants that are remaining by that round, for the selected guests that Lord Emrys have invited. These papers have the information of the guests invited, their known allergies, as well as the names of servants that are assigned to you, for you to host the tea that you want. These guests will attend all the tea parties, and their feedback will be your assessment." At the mention of unknown, for the moment at least, guests that are likely to have their own opinions towards them, having influence on their chances to be Consort/Lady Emrys, Draco and the other contestants start to show signs of visible tension. To add to the nervousness, Lord Wolf added "Lord Emrys will also be attending the tea parties, though what he likes and does not like will be up to your observation skills, when he will have dinner with the remaining contestants the day after tomorrow." Add the possibility of a Slytherin-hater, Gryffindor-lover guests to his planned tea party, the prospect of having dinner in close proximity with Lord Emrys, the chance of him becoming aroused and embarrassing himself during it was high during that dinner, if he remained in the running till then, as he had to observe what Lord Emrys liked to eat (basically his mouth and hands), Draco was close to a mild panic frenzy, he needed to return to his room and calm down before supper and a 3-hour long test. But first, the advisors have to exit the room so he will not appear disrespectable to them. Thankfully after wishing them good luck, and the fact that the supper will be in the third dining room, the one next to wear the lunch was, along with a reminder for the letters to be ready before supper, as well as the fact that the results for the third round will be announced tomorrow morning, the information sheets for the tea party was quickly handed out and the advisors left, all in the space of two minutes or so.

Quickly picking up his sheet, bidding all the contestants a see you at supper greeting, Draco ran up to his room, closed the door so the silencing charms will be in effect and fell onto his bed, trying to calm down.

The soothing sheets gave some cool to his body, and the endless possibilities of failure or embarrassment starts to die down in Draco's mind. He always had a wild imagination as well as many episodes of panic which he learned to cover up with his cold mask, but this one was just too many things at once. Glancing at the bedside clock, there was about a half-an-hour left before 6 so he had time to finish his letter home, as well as prepare the massage oil with the warmth spell. Dragging himself off the bed, he set off to finish his tasks.

Right on time at 6, he set his sealed letter into the thin wire box besides the sack of parchments, checked to make sure his oil bowl had the spell on, made sure his outfit was wrinkle free. Draco took a deep breath and stepped out of his room to go down to the dining room.

The dinner was more strained then last night, which Draco did not think was possible, no one was talking and only the sounds of utensils were made as everyone exchanged brief glances with each other but never too long. He suspected that everyone was putting on their battle face and preparing themselves for 3 hours of writing right before curfew.

When the dinner was finished, a man dressed in black robes, similar to his godfather, who he briefly saw as he was at the Maze where he was handing out the wand holsters, came to lead the contestants to the room that they were writing their tests in.

Inside the room, there were 16 separate table and chair sets with sheets of paper and a self-inking quill besides it. At the front of the room was another man, similar in build and height as Lord Grim, who introduced himself as Mr. Fox, the main scholar and curse-breaker for the Emrys household, apparently the younger more "handsome" brother of Lord Grim. Draco got the feeling that the brothers shared the sadistic streak, as Mr. Fox set before each participants about 15 pages of test, with what appeared to be one question per page, and you only had 3 hours to fill a 10 inch answer for each question, since it was charmed not to turn the next page till you finished the entire 10 inch. When the hourglass chimed, Draco and his fellow contestants started to scribble as fast as they could, and through Draco's mind, the fact that this competition was hard was true as his father said and also he thought that the household staff thought of this as their own test for their future master/mistress by making them achieve their wish to marry Lord Emrys as hard as they could get away with.

Around the time Draco was doing the written test, the families of contestants were either welcoming their child that failed the second round back with warm hugs and supportive atmosphere or the families of the remaining 16 contestants were receiving the letter from their children. All the parents were concerned about how their child was being taken care of as well as how they had done on the tasks so far, what Lord Emrys thought about them, or what kind of tasks did they do, among other things.

In Malfoy Manor, the owl reached the house, when Lord and Lady Malfoy were spending a quite time together in their private sitting room, waiting for the letter from their son to arrive. When the house-elf popped into the room with the letter on his hand, Lady Malfoy snatched the letter into her own hands and quickly sent the elf back downstairs. She sat back down and started to read the letter out loud to her husband:

_To mother and father,_

_First let me assure you mother that I am well, and the food as well as the service at Emeralds Manor is on par with Hogwarts. All of the contestants have their own room and breakfast is eaten separately. Based on the rules that were given out last night, I know that gossipy individual is someone Lord Emrys dislikes, as well as those who disrespects magical creatures, house-elves among them. Also there is a curfew of 10 as well as letters have to be done by a certain time, likely so the letters could reach home that night._

_I have just finished the second round of this competition, and truth to be told is that I am exhausted. First thank you both of you for all those lessons as to how to deal with reporters, as the second task was how you handle 3 different reporters and what their articles on you will be written as. There were reporters from Daily Prophets, Witch Weekly, and Wizard's Vogue that were invited to lunch and had one-on-one sessions with all 20 of us. Miss Vently, the Vogue reporter, loved mother's taste in robes but the other two sadly were ex-Hufflepuffs who hated Slytherin families. I am writing this as I wait for the results of this round, I am a bit nervous because of the 2 Slytherin-hater reporters though I was charming and pleasant in front of them. The articles on the 20 contestants will be out in a special edition tonight so please have a look._

_Since writing the above, I have received more information about the competition. First of all, I have successfully passed the 2__nd__ round, and have the 3__rd__ round after supper tonight. The 3__rd__ round is a 3 hour written test on basic knowledge as well as my personal opinion pieces on various aspects of magical society. As I have also received an advanced warning that there will be 2 other written tests, if mother could send me a bigger bottle of my muscle relaxing oil, I will be grateful. After all, I don't think the Weaselette has this blend of oil, and the sight of her stiff hands will be revenge against her for dressing in a purple robe with a pink trim that hurt the Lord's advisors' eyes but had the reporters of 2 papers pay more attention to her. I remember that Weaselette gets stiff hands easily and will make it hard for her coordination till it loosens up._

_I have also received instructions for another task which will be happening in 3 days time. I am to organize a tea party for a set of special influential guests and Lord Emrys, happening at the same time as the other contestants that are remaining at that point. I have not glanced at the information provided for the tea party guests yet, as it seems that for the round for host/hostess capabilities, it is the guest's feedback that matters, and I do not want to know if some strong Gryffindor-supporter will be coming, like the elder Weasleys, as they are influential in the ministry. I will let you know more about the guests in my next correspondent but if mother could give me some general advice about tea party planning, I could implement that in my planning session with my own team of servants that have been assigned to me._

_I will close this letter here as I have to seal the letter for the owl, before supper. _

_I am forever your loving son,_

_Draco_

"Well it seems like your training in politics paid off, Lucius. It did allow Draco to advance in the competition," Narcissa said to her husband.

"Yes, it is an obvious skill that any family head and his spouse should possess. But it seems like it is time for your expertise to be used for this upcoming tea party, Cissa."

"I will include tips that I used for my own planning in our reply letter, along with the massage oil, I mean, 3 hours of writing just reminds me of NEWTS."

"The selection trials could not be easy as it does need to find the best spouse for Merlin's descendant."

"I am concerned that Draco did not say much about what Lord Emrys thought about him, what do you think of that?"

"I'm sure he will let us know if anything important happens, I am just glad that Draco has stayed in running, I will not like to console a depressed Draco as I tried to do when he returned for Yule during his last year at Hogwarts."

"I do still wonder what had gotten to him during that time, did you notice the black chest that he received seemed to be the only thing that gave him some comfort during that time?"

"Yes, he does keep that chest with him in easy reach, I am thankful that he seemed to have overcome it by the time of the final battle."

"I just hope that he continues to be successful, my Dragon deserves the best and I think a lifetime with Lord Emrys could give him that, don't you think so Lucius?"

"If he wins, I do believe he will be happy as he does get to be married to someone he knows and can tolerate, unlike those light families he could have ended up with."

"Speaking of light-families, Draco still has his mischievous side, wanted to get back at the Weasley girl by witnessing her embarrassment in front of others due to her stiff hands."

In this manner, Draco's parents, along with parents of other contestants discussed the letter from their children, while their child spent their time writing under a time limit under the supervision of Mr. Fox at Emeralds Manor.

_Day 3: Results, Rita Skeeter, and Planning the Tea Party_

The next morning, Draco dragged himself out of bed, took a warm bath to relax his body, then dressed in pale blue robes and went to drink a strong coffee to wake himself up. When he came to his senses a bit, he picked up the paper for the tea party along with some parchment with his quill and went down to the common room, waiting for the advisors to come and announce the results. When he sat down in the same armchair as yesterday, he noticed the clock that it was almost 10, and it seems like he was one of the last ones to arrive down, even the Flirt Trio was there, though they did not look as fresh as yesterday, and Weaslette seemed to have trouble with her hands still.

_Draco – 3, Flirt Trio – 3_

Though he did sympathize with them all, the test set by Mr. Fox was long and hard, and he briefly remembered the sight of a gleeful smile on Mr. Fox as well as Grim Lord, who came to check up on the constants as they looked at them slaving over their papers, writing 10 inch answers to each question. Draco hoped that a reply from his parents had his large bottle of massage oil, if this written task is any indication for the remaining two. He prayed that there will be no writing task for today.

Right at 10, the portal opened and Grim Lord with Wolf Lord entered, though this time it was Wolf Lord that was carrying the roll of parchment. They sat down on the same couch as yesterday and the small talks began though they did seem to sympathize with the tired contestants. Finally, the Wolf Lord seeing the tired but curious faces of the 16 young adults in front of him, unrolled the parchment and began to read out the names of contestants who passed. In the end, Presta Dowen, as well as Velma Hozelin were the ones that failed. They were asked to leave the manor by lunch time by taking the portkey back to their family home. As the two witches went up to their rooms to pack, Wolf Lord began to give the remaining 14 contestants their schedule for today.

"Today, there is technically only one task after lunch. Similar to yesterday, we have invited a reporter but this time it is a test of your strength against an investigating reporter. So Rita Skeeter will be interviewing all of you together after lunch and your objective is to not let her have know about a piece of private information about Lord Emrys or his household members. Each of you will be given a small paper with the information that you're supposed to withhold from her, and after viewing her drafts, those that did not give out the information will successfully pass this round. The spouse of Lord Emrys needs to be able to keep secrets, especially about his identity as it is a secret. Do not worry, the information that you are given is not a real bad secret though it can be a piece of gossip for the rest of British magical society. In the afternoon, after the results of the 4th round are announced, there will be time for you to plan for the tea party with your team of house elves in your rooms, so the supper will be separate tonight. Well I wish you guys a pleasant morning, and good luck against Miss Skeeter." On that note, Lord Wolf and Lord Grim exited out of the portal.

"Theo, Blaise, want to explore the Manor together," Draco asked after the non-Slytherins contestants spread across the room.

"Sure, why not, it will be good to know where things are so we do not have to wait for a guide each time," Blaise said as he stood up.

"I agree, I can review the information about the tea party after some exercise," Theo said as he also stood up and started to walk towards the portal along with Blaise and Draco.

Returning after an hour or so of exploring, the three friends returned to the wing, confident that they at least knew where the main rooms of the manor were located. They entered the common room, sat at the same desk as yesterday, and opened their information sheet for the tea party before they had to head down for lunch. Draco's sheet went like this:

**Guests**

**Minister Shacklebolt**

**An ex-auror so does not like clear liquids**

**Lover of a good tea but glutton for blueberries**

**Does not like complicated stuff rather the straight forward approach**

**Professor Flitwick**

**Charms professor and ex-dueling champion**

**Requires a higher chair and easily excited**

**Does not have any favorites though loves sour dishes**

**Alpha Dmetri**

**A werewolf**

**Lois **

**Head of vampire coven**

**Lord Emrys**

**No known allergies**

**Please guess what he likes**

**What you need to do:**

**Plan a small tea party along with menu, seating plans as well as table setting with your team of house-elves**

**No restriction on any items**

**Feedback will be based on how much the guests enjoyed your tea parties, all guests will be using time turners in order to attend all of the parties at once in order to make fair comparison between the contestant's parties**

_I need to research vampire and werewolf's favorite food_, was the first thought that entered Draco's mind. _Then I can decide table settings, make sure it does not hurt any of the highlighted senses of magical creatures so no strong smells nor bright colors._ With research on mind, he stood up and went to pursue the books in the common room for creature eating habits, but sadly it seemed that Flirt Trio got to it first, as they were taking the only book on creatures on the shelves just as Draco went up to it.

_Draco – 3, Flirt Trio – 4_

Remembering the library that he discovered with Blaise and Theo, he started to head out the portal, knowing his friends will not need it as Theo and Blaise's parents frequently invited magical creatures to their get-togethers, unlike the Malfoys. Though Draco did get over his extreme low opinion of magical creatures, he needed to prepare himself to be in their company and to be a good host and researching about their behaviors beforehand will better prepare him. The chance that the preferred dish of both vampire and werewolf could have something in common could be found through the scanning of several texts rather than just one book.

_Draco – 4, Flirt Trio - 4_

If he finds this information, it will greatly increase the chances of his creature guests enjoying his party over the others. Arriving at the large library, he sat down at a table, put down his writing utensils and started to pursue books in the magical creature section for any information on vampire and werewolves.

The decision to research in the large library was the best possible choice. Draco was able to find out that both vampires and werewolves loved blood, chocolates and strawberries. These three common likes of the magical creature guests can be incorporated to like the taste of the Minister of Magic and his old Charms Professor so it gave him confidence for his tea party at least for the menu part of it. As for what tea to serve, the seating plan and table settings, he will wait for his mother's advice as her years of experience will be able to lead him to making a good decision. At least the Weasely clan did not have experience with upper-class tea parties as much so Weaselette could not rely on her mother as much.

_Draco – 5, Flirt Trio – 4_

His discovery helped put him in a good mood so that the lunch that was currently occurring with Rita did not seem as stressful. Though it did seem like the reporter was determined to note everything that the contestants did in order to use in the article, she seemed disappointed that Lord Emrys was not there. That reminded Draco that if he was to pass this round, he would be able to have dinner with the Lord tomorrow night. The reminder of such a reward also increased his efforts and he started to make conversation with the reporter while looking towards his friends to join him. His game was to give hints to Rita as to how the Flirt Trio especially the Weaselette, the ones that he definitely did not want to lose to, did not suit Lord Emrys at least with her history against popular and private males, such as her part in the disappearance of Harry Potter, did not make her seem accepting of privacy and individuality in a person. Lord Emrys no rather the entire Emrys House was private as the head staff took efforts to cover up hints to their identity and the head of the family hid his face behind a mask.

Speaking of secrets, right before entering the dining room, the same hooded man that led the contestants to Mr. Fox last night, handed out a slip of paper with the information each participant was to successfully hide from Rita Skeeter. His paper had same that "Lord Emrys does not condemn the dark arts; he thinks that it could be used in a way to help the magical world under proper regulations." Draco understood how this information will be received by the highly light magic fixated wizards and witches as it will cause them to hate this mysterious magical family as well as the public reaction to this piece of news was unpredictable. It was all about loyalty and for the good of family mindset that was tested within this round, and it was a mindset that Draco and many other pureblood families were familiar with. Though the real task will begin after this lunch in the individual interview, he hoped it was not a repeat of his interview from yesterday. He did not know how the special edition article turned out as he was too nervous to look at the paper this morning in the common room. Maybe he could view it after his planning session with his team, if he was not exhausted due to dealing with Rita who was just looking at all of the occupants in the dining table just waiting to find some dirt on them.

The interviews were just as irritating as he thought, though at least Skeeter did not seem to prefer one contestant over other as everyone had their own juicy secrets that she could dig up. The topic of Harry Potter was raised many times over the course of the interview and it was addressed in some form to all contestants in turn. The reminder of Harry's missing presence brought a bittersweet feeling to him. His memories of him always included that night in the ROR and the promise to love someone again as well as to live his life without him. Which was what he was doing as he thought that Lord Emrys was the first person since Harry that caused a stirring inside him and he did not want to lose a person that he could love and spend a lifetime together with again, once in his life was enough and he had long since lost hope that Harry will come back to England, he was now happy that he had a piece of Harry's heart with him. You never forget your first love but Draco will live to be free and happy, just as Harry wished, and he wanted Lord Emrys to be his partner and never let him go. He wanted the simple Draco, to be what made the lord choose him as his spouse so he wanted to win this competition on his own characteristics not due to the Malfoy name. He still had time till the result announcement so Draco culled up in the armchair and went back to daydreaming about what his life with Lord Emrys could be if he won.

It was after 4 that Lord Grim entered the common room again, though the hooded man, who still did not introduce himself, was with him, not Lord Wolf. The routine of small talks began though the hooded man remained silent even then. Fairly soon Lord Grim started to announce the results, always the names of failures, not the winners, as it so far has been; this time it was Elerine Sareen, Astoria Greengrass and Padma Patil, all three that Draco had noticed did not know how to deal with Skeeter's overwhelming and assuming ways, were the ones that were out of the tournament. The three witches followed Lord Grim to the other side of the room, leaving the 11 contestants with the silent hooded man who finally decided to talk in a low but powerful voice.

"My name is Lord Prince for those who want to know and I am the potions master as well as the residential healer in the Emrys house. Now, the planning session for the tea party will occur here in about half an hour, you may plan as long as you like with your team as long as you like, supper will be served here. As no one from the household will visit tomorrow, I will remind you of your dinner with Lord Emrys tomorrow night. Dress robes is mandatory, I am sure you have brought a few sets from home, you will all be dining in the second dining room, if you still do not know the way ask the staff. Use this planning time to plan your party for your other guests and there will be another session tomorrow after your dinner with Lord Emrys so you may make adjustments based on any likes or dislikes of Lord Emrys that you may notice if you observe the Lord during your brief time with him. Any questions can be directed towards your team of house-elves about either dinner or the tea parties. Now separate yourselves across the room then call out your team name that are on your sheets, after all the house-elves are here, I will cast a silencing charm around each group and you may start your planning. I wish you luck on planning perhaps the only tea party that strangers are allowed to criticize in any way they can in front of you and in private that will determine your future." With that monologue, the contestants were dismissed to find their place. As Draco moved, he knew that Lord Prince will get along well with his godfather as well as the fact that he knew mental torture, the reminder about the cost of failure due to your planning skills will lead to embarrassment as well as getting kicked out of the tournament was definitely added to see the panic in the face of the contestants.

Draco called out to Team Drizzy, sitting in the couch near the boys' dormitory stairs, he knew that the Emrys House had a pair of sadistic brothers Lord Grim & Mr. Fox, a mental torture expert in Lord Prince, and a intellectual with a mischievous steak in Lord Wolf, he could not wait to see how Lord Emrys was able to inspire loyalty in all these different individuals though looking at it, a sense of humor and a wit is a must to have. As the silencing charms were cast, he turned to his team of 4 house-elves, and started his planning session, after a round of introductions, he did not want cowering house-elves that hated him behind his back as the Malfoy elves did towards his father.

_Day 4: Dinner with Lord Emrys_

The next afternoon, you could find Draco Malfoy in his room penning a letter to his parents. He made sure to inform them about the tasks, the upcoming article by Rita Skeeter, asking their opinion for the special edition articles on the Consort Badge, his views on who were becoming his rivals, antics of Flirt Trio that disgusted him, thanks for the package with the massage oil and advice on tea planning, the reply to the inquiry about Lord Emrys among other things. Draco wanted to finish this letter quickly before beginning to get ready for his dinner with Lord Emrys. He knew the other contestants were also dressing to impress and charm the Lord, as this is the first proper chance for them to meet their possible future-husband-to-be and they needed him to know and want them, as ultimately it was him that was judging them.

Draco has chosen a pair of emerald green dress robes with cream gold embroidery and trims that made Draco look like a being of pure nature, as his mother had said when they were reviewing his clothes to take to the manor. He had also decided to wear the bracelet that he wore to the 2nd round along with a necklace of emeralds that drew attention to his neckline. He was going to bath in a scented oil water of jasmine, better than cologne, as well as making himself hair-free as he could without the help of his waxing expert. Draco decided on presenting himself as a pure individual ready for a claim but was determined to not seem as too submissive, as he will show his sarcastic wit during dinner. Lord Emrys will see a real person that was ready to be his but was not boring, unlike a tease or seductress or however the Flirt Trio will present themselves as. He could understand the chances of loosing against other competitors in some way, but never to the Flirt Trio, that is why he had to do better than them.

The air was thick with anticipation; in the 2nd dining room, where the 11 contestants were standing in an alphabetical line waiting for Lord Emrys to enter and be introduced to them. Every single one of them were dressed to impress the Lord with their appearance and were looking to create a good atmosphere with him, a hard task to do when you have to share his attention with 10 other people, all of them with similar goals in their minds. Draco looked around his contestants to just see the remaining contestants, all of them British wizards that he knew from Hogwarts but they must have changed since their school years at least in some way. One thing he noticed was that emerald green seemed to be a popular colour as everyone at least some form of green either in their robes, embroidery, trims, or accessories: he was not the only one that have noticed Lord Emrys's vibrant eye color. Sadly, it seemed that Weaselette decided on a green robes also but her robes were with red, pink, and yellow added to it. She looked like a tropical exotic bird, a beautiful one to be sure, while he looked like a fresh plant that glowed. He knew that her robes were once again a color shock along with the purple robes of Cho Chang, and yellow-orange robes of Lavender Brown, as the servants in the dining room seemed to be looking at the Flirt Trio in shock.

_Draco – 6, Flirt Trio – 4_

The door started to open just as Draco glanced ahead, and with strong and measured steps, Lord Emrys entered the room bathing the room with his powerful magic. To Draco, it reminded him of Dumbledore's magic always filled with light but Lord Emrys' presence had a hint of sexuality and control in it. His father said that a person's magic reflect who they are in some level. If Draco interpreted the Lord's magic, he would say that he is likely a pure individual that is caring but has a side of him that is controlling. He wonders if this controlling side was the reason that there was a question about control over the Lord's spouse life, obviously he does need his spouse to agree to his terms in some way. But it was the hint of sexual presence in Lord Emrys's magic that heats up his body, and he suddenly wants to be close to the Lord in order to bask in his presence and have his attention focused upon him. Tonight, Lord Emrys wore a dark blue robes with silver leaves pattern on it with a silver mask with leaves pattern on his face. Lord Emrys was like the drop of fresh water in a room filled with different things that are portrayed by the contestants. Draco loved the fact that his image of a fresh plant and light compliments the image of water and air that Lord Emrys' has put on, way better than air and exotic bird.

_Draco – 7, Flirt Trio – 4_

Sadly, Lord Emrys's eyes first strayed towards the girls in the line, in particularly towards Cho Chang, Brown, Vale, and Weasely. It seemed that they succeeded in gaining his attention, he could feel the smug air from the trio.

_Draco – 7, Flirt Trio – 5_

After Lord Emrys finished eyeing everyone in front of him, he lightly bowed and said his greetings.

"Good evening, my dear contestants. Thank you for accepting my dinner invitation."

"It was our pleasure, Lord Emrys. Thank you for inviting us." Theo said with a bow.

"It is an honor to be able to dine in your company, I hope we will have a pleasant evening together," this was Blaise again with a bow.

"Thank you my Lord for hosting this dinner for us, I hope we please you," this was what Draco said with a full bow towards the Lord.

Thus the greeting continued till finally Weasley dropped into a curtsy with a simple thank you for inviting them to dinner. After accepting all 11 different greetings, Lord Emrys, asked them to sit down at the table. Tonight, there was a large circular table in the room that sat the contestants down in a circle around Lord Emrys. As M came around the middle, Draco sat almost directly opposite the Lord, while Weaselette and Brown got to sit on either side of the Lord.

_Draco – 7, Flirt Trio – 6_

"This evening is like a get to know each other meeting. I would love to learn more about you while you may learn things about me, ask me questions and I would be happy to answer them if I can. Please enjoy yourselves and I have just one question to all of you, in a costume party that is themed children's magical tales who would you dress up as? I know it is not a common question but humour me."

With that each person went on to give their answer, and Lord Emrys asked them why that character, thus the conversation was started from childhood fairy tales. When it was Draco's turn, he replied to be one of the brothers from Deathly Hallows tale, when asked which he replied the youngest one because he was smart enough to outsmart the dead and gifted his Hallow to his family. Draco noticed a flash of interest in Lord's eyes when he mentioned the Cloak of Invisibility. Truly, he liked the youngest brother because he was Harry's ancestor. Theo and Blaise both said Salazar Slytherin because of his famous cunning. Finnigan was Godric Gryffindor, Brown was Morgana le Fey, Chang was Lady Ravenclaw and Weaselette wanted to be the Queen from one of the tales of magical kingdom because she was strong enough to rule the kingdom on her own if she wished to. In this way, this plain question, allowed others to know your role model or ideal persona.

As the conversation continued, the appetizers followed by the main course arrived. Draco made sure to pay attention to anything on the menu that Lord Emrys seemed to like. It was hard to pay attention to the Lord's eating habit when the conversation was flowing from one topic to another that you needed to pay attention otherwise you pay comment on an ended topic which will portray that you were not paying attention. Silently, Draco thanked his godfather for teaching him potions as you needed to pay attention multiple things at the same time. There was one thing that he was curious about so he decided to ask Lord Emrys.

"Lord Emrys, I noticed that your portraits at your residences seem to be always attacking rats. Is it because of some special reason, rats tends to rat you out, excuse the bad pan please?"

"I'm surprised you noticed that but it is because rats tend to be disloyal to other animals and I do not tolerate betrayal well at all so. You are very attentive, Mr. Malfoy, I like that."

"Thank you my Lord," was all he could reply, looking down so his blush was not as obvious, it felt good to be complimented, he wanted to please the Lord more. Draco knew he had a praise kink but he did not want that fact to be obvious to everyone at the table. But this was one of the first compliments to the contestants by Lord Emrys so he did feel a bit smug about it, especially since it seemed like Weaselette who wants to impress the Lord with her fashion sense, asked the lord about whether the lord's masks were magically made into different designs as those types of masks are not made, only got a curt reply that all of the masks he wore was either one of his ancestor's masks or were special-ordered mask from the family tailor, and did not say anything to her about noticing the magic aura around his masks. Draco did want to meet the family tailor as he was obviously very skilled.

_Draco – 8, Flirt Trio - 6_

In this manner of hidden competition between the contestants while learning more about Lord Emrys, the dinner passed. When the desserts were served, Draco noticed that Lord Emrys loved tarts especially treacle tarts but also any kind of berries. This observation will help to adjust the menu he selected yesterday; he must find a way to include treacle tarts to it.

When the dinner ended, Lord Emrys stood up, and a second later, the contestants also did to bid him goodnight. Each by each, Lord Emrys went to the contestants to say goodbye with a light kiss on their knuckles. Weaselette was the first to get the goodbye hand kiss, it made him a jealous that Lord Emrys seemed to have been taken in by Weaselette. Draco was the last contestant that Lord Emrys went towards to say his goodbye.

"It was a pleasure dining with you my Lord, I pray that you have a good night and hope to see you soon," Draco started the conversation with a slight bow towards the Lord.

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Malfoy, Good night to you also," thus the Lord lifted his hand to his lips and planted a kiss to it. But the Lord's eyes looked up into Draco's blue eyes as he held Draco's hand to his lips, and lightly licked his knuckle, whispering softly, "I hoped your thirst was quenched for a while, my little glow plant." Draco felt his eyes open wide and his body going into shock.

When he came to his senses, Lord Emrys was heading out the door, and his face, Draco was sure, had turned red as he slowly lifted his hand up to his chest. He descided that the minute he got back into his room, he was going to quickly converse with his team of house-elves before having a heated session with his dildo. He was sure that he would be coming just imagining where Lord Emrys's tongue could be on his body and what it will feel like.

In a separate section of the Manor, all the chief servants for the House of Emrys were gathered together discussing the tasks coming up, now that the first part of the week was done.

"There are three days left of the competition, I am amazed that no cheating or misbehaving among the contestants haven't happened yet."

"It is because they do not how many rounds they are left, they must be thinking that there is still time before the final selection."

"How many tasks are left?"

"5 of them."

"Which tasks do you think will get the most out?"

"The two tasks tomorrow for sure, have you finished the preparations?"

"The time-turners are here, an unspeakable will be here to supervise."

"The tea guests have accepted and have the portkey."

"The house-elves said that all of them know their duties for that day."

"Are the rooms ready?"

"All 11 of them, we are going to be run dry tomorrow."

"Think about the positive, tomorrow is the main day, two simple tasks that eliminate so many."

"Is the staff assigned already?"

"It is done, as well as shift change schedule."

"Well all of you, rest up well, tomorrow we can truly test the future spouse of our Lord Emrys."

"He is our son, he is our link, his happiness is the reason we are alive, together we will select only allow the very best to be with him for a lifetime."

Outside the Emeralds Manor, around dinnertime, the contestant's families were once again receiving their letter. Along with the letter from their child, another letter with the Emrys crest was delivered. The letter simply stated:

_To the families of Consort Badge contestant,_

_Congratulations! Your son/daughter has passed the first set of trials for this competition. Starting tomorrow, they will be tested in the final set of tasks. _

_When we met at the ball, we explained that there was one day during the week that parents were allowed to visit. That day will be tomorrow. You will also participate in one of the rounds for Consort Badge with your child. _

_If you wish to come to Emeralds Manor, please touch this letter before 9am tomorrow and repeat the following, "Fox is the brother of Grim, who is in love with the Prince whose friend Wolf is married to Grim."_

_We look forward to meeting you tomorrow._

_May Merlin bless you,_

_Mr. Fox_

_Chief Scholar and Spellsmith_

_Emrys House_

Here is the continuation which all of you have to wait for three years. I am sorry that I could not post it before Christmas as my family got the flu which transferred to me and I was out of commission for about a week.

This extra long chapter is for my readers whose reviews, favorites, and follows kept on reminding me that I have to return to this story.

**Thank you to loveGD who beta-ed this chapter, as always is amazing**

**Just as a clarification, there are 11 contestants left:**

**Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Seamus Finnigan, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Parvati Patil, Pansy Pankirson, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini**

Please contact me to give me any suggestions, requested scenes in the upcoming chapters etc.

I have also planned on having a few bonus one-shots based on request for this sage so please tell me your ideas.

I will try to update my other story as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading and till next time,

DestinyWitch


	12. What-If? ExpectationCompatibility

Hello everyone, DestinyWitch here.

First of all let me thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. Your response gave me more and more strength to keep on writing despite the busy days of university.

Here is the next chapter, it is on the first half of Day 5.

Edited by the amazing **loveGD**, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 11: What-if? Expectation/Compatibility**

_Day 4: Parents, 2__nd__ Written Task & Tea Parties_

The next morning, unknown to the 11 contestants, their families had woken up earlier than usual, in order to take the portkey before 9 am. To the families it was like a repeat of September 1st when they were gathering their children to go to the Platform.

Lord and Lady Malfoy had gone to bed early last night after dinner, as they wanted to be refreshed for tomorrow - a decision made due to the early set time for the portkey, as well as the fact that they would also participate in a task. Going by Draco's descriptions these were tiring either mentally, physically, or both. Of course they made sure that their outfit for tomorrow, the gift to Lord Emrys they had brought after the ball – just in case they were to be invited by Lord Emrys during the Consort Badge, as well as some things for Draco to help him out with the tasks. Narcissa especially brought at least 5 pairs of quill holders that were enchanted with cushioning charms that allowed the individual to hold the quill for longer without straining their wrist, she did not forgot that Draco had 2 more written tasks over 3 hours that he could go through if he were lucky enough to remain in the running.

For the Weasleys, when Molly and Arthur received the letter, their children and their spouses were also in attendance. Therefore, it was necessary to decide who would go with Molly and Arthur, as the portkey was not big enough for all of them to go. After different arguments, it was decided that Ron, Hermione and Charlie would accompany the elder Weasleys. After seeing everyone off, the 5 Weasleys went to bed after making sure they had a dress robe that was ready to wear tomorrow.

Back in the dorm room at Emeralds Manor, the contestants were awake and in the common room. All of them were hungry as they had not had any breakfast brought to them in their rooms, so they thought that it could have been in the common room, but they were sorely disappointed. It was 8 in the morning, when the portal opened and Lord Wolf entered the room.

"Why Good Morning contestants, why do you look so tired, didn't you get enough sleep last night?" was the conversation starter.

"Good Morning Lord Wolf, we were all wondering where breakfast were, I mean this is the first day that we didn't find any when we woke up" said Lavender Brown.

Lord Wolf looked amused if his suppressed lips were to provide any hint, Draco observed. Draco also was hungry but he would not have asked without inquiring about Lord Wolf's health first as they had not seen him yesterday.

"I am glad that you are thinking of your fellow contestants' health, Miss Brown. Your breakfast will be served in separate rooms today and I am here to guide you to the rooms. But before breakfast, let me brief you about your schedule for today." Was Lord Wolf's reply as he moved to sit down in the couch that the advisors always seemed to sit upon. All the contestants moved to crowd around him, not everyone getting a seat as there were only 8 seats available around the couch. When everyone was situated, Lord Wolf started to speak.

"Today, there will be 2 tasks, for both of them you had some forewarning. At breakfast, you will meet some people who are going to participate in both rounds together with you. Also a fair warning, today's tasks are long and tiring though you will be done before supper. The results will be announced here but make sure to being your team mates along to hear the results. Now, the first round for today will start after breakfast. Around 10, in each of your rooms, a time-turner will appear, you will use the device to turn back to 6am with your team mates, which means 4 turns, in that room. When you turn back in time, you will meet one of the staffs in the manor who will direct you and explain further, any questions so far?"

"Who are our teammates and how many of them?" was Seamus Finnegan's question.

"Your teammates are known to you and the number of teammates varies for each contestant," was the reply.

"Wouldn't the one that has either more or less team mates be at an advantage," was Terry Boot's question.

"The teammates were especially assigned to each contestant and the number of teammates does not matter in this task," Lord Wolf replied.

"What is this task?" was Cho Chang's question.

"I was getting into that. The task is one of the written tasks you were warned about. This one is about 5 hours long. As you have the tea parties this afternoon, we need this first round finished before the tea party round starts. When you have finished your tests with your teammates, who will be writing with you, it will be about 11:30, so please head back here then after the results are announced, we will all head towards the 1st dining room to have lunch together. After lunch you will receive further instructions for the day. Any questions? "

This time there were none. All the contestants were in shock at the mention of teammates of unknown identities, time-turners and perhaps the most at 5 hours of writing that they had to do. Draco was horrified that he would have to write for so long, right before the tea party with important guests, he knew that he would be tired and stiff if the first test was any indication. Now he would have to add an hour of massaging to the time that he would have spent getting ready for his hosting duties. He was also curious about his teammates that were assigned to him that will participate in the tasks with him, he hoped it was not any of the failed contestants or their families. Draco knew that tensions would be high among the magical families of contestants as their children were the ones being judged in tasks that they could not be witness to. Maybe Lord Emrys did not want to add to the tension by showing the scene when results were announced that destroyed the hopes of young wizards and witches along with their families to the rest of the wizarding world.

Lord Wolf stood up and asked everyone to follow him to their rooms where their teammates were waiting. Silently the contestants followed till they arrived in a long corridor with 6 doors on each side. Lord Wolf told them to enter the room with their names on the plaque and to enjoy their breakfast.

Draco walked down the corridor till he reached a door with "Draco Malfoy" on the plaque that was the 4th door on the left side of the corridor. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, smoothed down his baby blue robes, he had chosen it because it was comfortable and had an emerald wave designs and trim that reminded him of his outfit last night along with the Lord's eye color, and turned the nob to enter the room.

_In the morning, parent's arrival before contestant's meeting with Lord Wolf_

When Lucius and Narcissa woke in the morning, the first thing they did was to check the time. Luckily it was around 6 in the morning, giving them about 3 hours till the deadline to arrive. It was a good decision to retire early last night as both of them were refreshed and had a good amount of energy for the day ahead.

"My darling Cissa, you look wonderful, I believe you will outshine everyone at Emrys Manor," was what Lucius said when he saw his wife ready to go when she came down to the living room on the ground floor. After they woke up, Cissa had told him to get ready then get out as she needed space to get ready. Truly, Narcissa looked like a queen in her midnight blue robes with silver flower embroidery with her blonde hair in curls with a blue butterfly clip in her hair. "I will be the luckiest wizard as I have such a beauty on my arms today."

"Do stop with those compliments, Lucius. You know that you don't look bad, we will both make quite a couple, we have to make a good impression to those at Emrys Manor, this could be a visit to our future son-in-law."

"Speaking of our future son-in-law, what say you to going to the manor as it is already 8 o'clock, you took quite a while though I love the effect."

"Yes, let's go now, no reason to arrive close to the deadline, we do not want to look foolish in front of the other families." With that line, Narcissa followed Lucius to his study, where the portkey was and touched it. When they opened their eyes they realized they were in a small room with a table set up for breakfast besides them. In front of them was a female dressed in plain brown robes, who seemed to have been waiting for them. When the couple got their footing secured, the young lady started to talk to them by introducing herself as Stella and she is the assigned guide for the Malfoy family today, though her official role in the household was the assistant to the robemaker. Narcissa liked the girl as she seemed to know her fashion but also was a good conversationalist that could converse in a variety of topics not just those that a pureblood ladies talked about, a fact that relaxed Lucius, pureblood or not, like all males the complex meaning behind the conversations of ladies was not something that he could comprehend.

"As I was saying as your official guide, I am here to assist you and deliver instructions. First on the agenda is breakfast with your child, we kept your visit a secret so it will be a nice surprise. After breakfast, you will be teaming up with your child on the tasks today. I will let your child inform you of what the tasks are that they have today. Around 10, you need to use this time-turner to go back to 6am, where I will once again see you to give you further instructions. Please have a nice breakfast, I will see you all soon."

These instructions were also delivered to the parents in the other rooms as they waited for their child to arrive.

"Mother, Father, why are you here," was Draco's response when he saw his parents waiting inside his assigned room.

"Good morning, Draco. I do wonder where your manners are?" was Narcissa's reply as Lucius silently watched with a smirk at his son's reaction to their presence. At that slight reprimand, Draco got himself under control and said his greetings to his parents. He sat down on the chair surrounding the circular table with breakfast laid out and started to speak with his parents. He made sure to tell them how much he had missed them, how this week had been in more details then he could in his letter. When they were finished with their breakfast, it was around 9:30 and Draco started to inform his parents what he knew about the task ahead.

"I do not like the thought of 5 hours of writing at all, that is even more then the last task, and I hope it is not set the same way as it was last time."

"I do agree that 5 hours is long, but what do you mean that you do not want the task to be the same as last time, I do not think you mentioned that in your letter, did he Lucius?"

"I am afraid you only mentioned the fact that you had to write answers to some very long questions under the time limit."

"I am sure I have forgotten to mention it because I was tired. In the last test, there was a charm on the pages that prevented us from flipping to the next page, before we had written about 10 inches of answer per question."

"Good Merlin, that must have been torture to everyone but as I said the tasks had to be hard,"

"I realized during that test Father, also I think that these tasks are a way for the household members to test us to make sure that they have a capable master or mistress in the future."

"If you think that Dragon, I know for sure that Lord Emrys must respect his household staff very much to allow them such huge input into his spousal selection, don't you think so Lucius?"

"Yes my dear, that much is clear. I believe that Stella mentioned a second task today, do you know anything about that Draco?"

"Oh the second task is the tea party that I have informed you about. You will also be there I think, since we are to be teammates. Are you alright with the guests? There will be a vampire and werewolf present."

"It is alright Draco, both your father and I can handle it, I am sure that you will do splendid."

Draco continued telling his parents what he knew about his guests and his planning, till a bell rang around the room notifying the occupants that it was quarter to ten, and the time to take the time-turner had come.

When they have turned back in time, all of 11 families were in the same room though instead of a breakfast table, there were writing desks with stacks of paper in front of them and their guide in front of them. All the guides gave explanations to their assigned families.

"This task in a simple term will be on expectations and compatibilities. Expectations that you have of Lord Emrys and his household in the future, if your child were to wed him along with what the compatibility between your family and Emrys house is based on all of your answers to these questions. You have about 5 hours to answer about 10 questions, each at least 10 inches of length per answer. Each family member will take the test separately. As we have to announce the results by lunch, as your answers are being written, it will also be written on a piece of parchment where the heads of the households are present and the test will be evaluated as you write. Before you begin to write please take this mild truth potion that will make sure only your honest opinions will be written. After all of you are done with your own test, please allow your child to guide you to their dorms where you will wait for the results to be announced. Please take your seat, and Good Luck!"

Sitting down with his parents in his dorm room, Draco shed his outer robe and started to massage his wrist while his parents also did the same. The entire room was filled with a relaxing silence as Narcissa had used a spell to put some soothing classical pieces that played in the room while the Malfoy family rewind before they are called down to hear the results.

The 5 hour test was truly long and just as exhausting as the last one in Draco's opinion. Though since he had consumed the truth potion, at least he did not have to think about his answers too much as his body naturally started to write out his answer once the questions had registered in his mind. The questions were all like what are the traits that you want in your spouse, what you think your family want with your in-laws, what are your main beliefs concerning family life, values to raise children with, if this happened how do you want your partner to react. There were truly a lot of what-if scenario questions and Draco knew that to be true because his parents also said their test had lots of scenario-based questions. But it was nice to do something as a family, and having his parents be with him while he is being tested gave him support that no matter what happens, his parents are there and they can see how hard he is working towards winning this competition. Draco knew that even if he won this spouse selection event, without the consent of his guardians, it was not possible for a true binding ceremony to be performed. Draco wanted a binding ceremony if he was to be wed, as the ceremony binds the souls of the spouses together, he will be together in both life and death with his partner, a true eternity.

About half past noon, there were knocks on all of the rooms of the contestants informing them that it was time for the results to be announced. All eleven families went down to the common room and they took their seats, as eleven couches seemed to have appeared in the room arranged in a hemisphere around a big cream couch on which the Emrys household staff were sitting waiting for them. All of them seemed to be wearing maroon today, though it did not clash with their black hair, as it did with the Weasleys. It was the first time that Malfoys and Weasleys were in the same room, by some turn of fate seated beside each other and not snarling at each other. It must be because they were both anxious about the results, though Draco did notice Weaselette massaging her stiff hands along with her other friends that sat with their families.

_Draco – 9, Flirt Trio – 6_

"Hello everyone, I would like to officially welcome you to Emeralds Manor. As you know I am Lord Wolf and to my right is Lord Grim. Let me introduce to Mr. Fox, our chief scholar the one that marked your tests, and Lord Prince, our potion master. I know that it was quite a shock for parents and guardians to wright a 5 hour test so early in the morning but this was to let you also experience what your children are going through. The tests have been evaluated and the results have been looked over by Lord Emrys, whom you will all meet at lunch. But before we get to the results, let Lord Prince here inform you about your schedule for the rest of the day."

"Pleasure to meet the entire family together like this, I hope that you will enjoy your visit with your children. I am sure having experienced the written task you will know that this competition is difficult and your child does have capability of surviving in it. Sadly, this task was the one which would cause many of you to fail; you will learn the results after this. Now, after the results, there is a quick lunch with Lord Emrys then you will have till 3pm for you to overview the preparations of your tea party with your guardians. Sadly, you cannot change anything either of the settings or the menu that you have already selected on your own, no matter what your family says. You will not have your family with you when you plan such party in the future when you are living with your spouse, take it as good practice. Now the guests will arrive and there will take a time-turner that allows them to be in multiple locations at the same time. To avoid time paradox, all tea parties will be located at different places around the manor; your place has already been decided by your team, so no changes. After you host the tea parties, all the guests will once again leave and they will have a group conversation about each contestant's party and will reach a decision. The results for the hostess capability round will be announced after your dinner with Lord Emrys. The successful contestants will say goodbye to their parents and get ready for the last 2 days of the Consort Badge. Those who failed will be able to go back with your parents." Lord Prince said.

"Those who failed the written round will have to go back with their families after lunch. Your tea party planning will sadly go to waste but the food won't be wasted. I would like to say it was a pleasure to meet all of you, though we will only meet the family of the finalists when the winner is announced on the morning of Day 8 of Consort Badge." Mr. Fox continued.

"I will now read out the names from this scroll, when your name is heard, the contestant please stand. First, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, I would like to speak with you afterwards with your families, it concerns the matter you told your guides," was what Lord Wolf said. Draco wondered what his friends were being asked to discuss, but in that moment, he listened to the names coming out of Lord Wolf's mouth. He hoped it was not his name, as going by previous pattern, Lord Wolf only reads out the name of the losers. Then he heard his name being called, slowly he stood up, feeling like he is slowly being suffocated and warmth leaving his body, Still Draco paid attention to Lord Wolf when he stopped calling out names. "Now, the contestants who are standing which are **Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Daphne Greengrass, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown and Draco Malfoy** are the ones that have passed this written task, congratulations." The moment he heard that he passed, Draco felt a large wave of relief through his body though he did try to make sure that the visible signs of how affected he was by the idea that he could have failed didn't show. "To those contestants, who are seated, I am sorry but you have failed the task. I want you to enjoy the time you have left at Emeralds Manor and it was a pleasure having you as one of our contestants in the Consort Badge. It is break time before lunch, will the Nott and Zabini families come see me and my fellow heads? To the rest of you have a pleasant day, I will see you all again tonight when the results for the next round will be announced. Your official guide will be there after lunch to guide the contestants and their families to their assigned tea party room. Have a great afternoon, my fellow wizards and witches, may Merlin bless you."

**Thank you for reading, the next update will likely to be in a month or so.**

**I am always open to suggestions so please send them to me, I love to hear from you guys.**

**For those of you who also read my Kyou Kara Maou story, let me assume you that I read all of your reviews and PMs. I am right now organizing the many ideas that I got from my readers. There will be a short chapter out this weekend so please look forward to it.**

**Till next time,**

**DestinyWitch**


End file.
